A New Chance
by ReginaOncer
Summary: Green smoke and the bumper of a yellow bug may now cloud her dreams, the boy she had raised gone, along with the possible new chapter they had in the small town after the Neverland journey. Can she now find some bit of happiness in the land she's now forever cursed to? Set after 3x11 Going Home. OutlawQueen!
1. Going Home

The citizens of Storybrooke turned to face the dark green smoke that was about to return them to their old home, their real home, the Enchanted Forest. Regina couldn't make herself turn to face the smoke, all she could focus on was the small yellow beetle that was driving over the town line. Her son, her baby boy, her whole world, was leaving her. She could never see him again, if she did everyone would be put under Pans version of her curse, which would be irreversible. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the car go over the line, knowing that now he wouldn't even know who she was.

The green smoke reached her back and her whole mind seemed to go blank. It was as if she had no feeling in her mind. What was happening, she asked herself. Is this what was taking them back to their home? She had no idea, but when she finally felt her mind feel whole again she forced her eyes open. The bright light from the outdoors around her was blinding to her eyes, as she used her arms to prop herself up. Am I here? The Enchanted Forest?

As she sat up she could see she was in a large open field. The more she looked around she could see all the others from Storybrooke had landed in the same area. They were all waking, getting up after they had been put here. "We're here," she heard a voice say. It was a voice she knew all too well, that innocent sounding voice. Snow White.

"We're here!" Snow said again as she stood up.

"We all know that. You don't have to say it a thousand times," Regina snapped. Her mind still couldn't stop thinking of her son who could be anywhere at this point, that was all she cared about. All of these people she was with, she didn't care about them, she hated them. Turning around a young woman wearing a heavy coat was coming towards them, along with a group of people following her.

"Snow!" the girl yelled as she ran to Snow White. Regina couldn't make out who this girl was, she hadn't lived in Storybrooke, she would know her if she had. Behind her came a man, who had to be around the same age. He held onto her arms like he was trying to protect her. This was something Regina hated seeing, couples all over each other, she had never been able to stand looking at that.

"Aurora! You're here. We are all back, the curse, it was reversed," Snow started to explain as Regina stood up, stepping closer to the group of people.

"If you're all back…" Aurora paused looking back at the group behind her. "You will all have to get settled back in. Fix your castles back from the damage of the curse." Her castle. Regina hadn't even thought about it since she had opened her eyes to see her old home land. How nice it would be to get back to her castle, where she could be alone, so she could think about things. Maybe if she got some time alone she could get her thoughts together about Henry so she wouldn't start to cry every time she thought about him.

"Yes. I'm going back to my castle," as Regina started to get ready to head out for her castle she looked down to see herself in one of her Queen dresses.

"Wait, Regina, things aren't like they use to be here," Aurora interrupted her thoughts. "The ogres have taken over the land again. It's too dangerous to go out by yourself in these lands."

"I can protect myself!" Even Regina was shocked by how snappy her voice sounded. "I don't need any help I can show myself back to my own castle."

"Regina, please," Snow turned to Regina, her eyes soft, almost pleading. "It's dangerous, you can't go alone. Even with your magic you're not safe."

"I will be fine! It's not like you care anyways. I'm going. Where's a horse? Or must I walk?"

"No, Regina you're not going all by yourself."

Aurora interrupted this bickering, "Some of our group can assist you back to your castle, Regina."

"I don't want anyone with me. I want to be alone," Regina insisted, she wasn't going to deal with this. She wouldn't be told what was going to happen, she would say what happened. Snow started to say something against this, but Regina gave her a dangerous look.

Robin was watching these two ladies bickering, he hated the sound of it. One of them he knew, Snow White. An old friend that he had helped back in her bandit days. This other lady, this beautiful woman that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of, he didn't really know. Regina was her name, he knew that from listening to the argument, but he couldn't remember what he knew about that name. After a few moments of thought it hit him… That was the name of The Evil Queen. This beautiful woman was what everyone called The Evil Queen.

Regina could see him as he stepped to the front of the group, short light brown hair, blue eyes, very well built, handsome. She felt herself freeze and go quite as he started to speak. "Ladies, we can all tell Regina doesn't want a bunch of people with her on her journey to her castle. We need to respect that. However she does need at least one person," he turned to look at Regina as he continued. "I will go with you, and as soon as we get you back to your castle I will come back here. Does that seem like a better plan to you?"

Regina could hardly speak, she didn't know what to say. This man knew she wanted to be alone, he knew she wanted to get away. She finally got herself together and nodded, "Yes that's fine."

"Good, you can come with me and we will get a few horses ready for our journey," Robin turned motioning for Regina to follow, which she did. She could see the look on Snow's face as she started to walk away, irritated that I'm getting to leave Regina thought to herself as she walked away.

Robin waited for Regina to get to his side before he continued walking, going toward Aurora and Phillips stables where he kept his horses. Seeing her beside him he remembered, "I haven't given you my name yet, Robin, Robin Hood."

She gave him a gentle smile at the name, "My name's Regina Mills. It's nice to meet you Robin, but you know I can protect myself. You don't need to travel with me, I'm sure you would much rather stay here."

He couldn't help starring at her smile, but he looked up to meet her eyes. "No, it's just fine. I don't mind traveling with you, and I wouldn't want you alone out in this forest."

Regina was about to interrupt his talking, but they both turned when they heard yelling that they could hardly make out. "Daddy!" Regina saw a little boy running after them and when Robin smiled she realized this must have been his son. The little boy ran up to Robin and jumped into his open arms. "Daddy, Ms. Aurora told me you was leaving. You no leave me, right daddy?"

Regina heart nearly melted with his words, she hadn't heard a little boy talk like that since Henry was that little. The little boy who looked very similar to Robin, and held onto him, begging him not to leave without him. "Roland, I have to go out for a little while. I'll be back very soon, I promise." With those words small tears began to form in Roland's eyes.

"No, Daddy! Bring me wif yous," Roland buried his head into Robins shoulder and Regina began to feel sorry for the little boy. She didn't want Robin to have to leave him here just for her. "Roland I have to, I have to take Miss Regina to her home…"

Regina interrupted him, "Robin, why don't you let Roland come with us? He won't be any bother, and I would hate to keep you away from your son." Was he hearing her correctly? The so called Evil Queen seemed so nice, he didn't understand why she had that label, other than the stories he had heard about the things she had done.

He smiled, "If you're sure about that, Regina," When he saw her nod he set Roland on his feet. "Very well then, let's get the horses ready."


	2. Our Journey

Regina rode through the forest high on her horse. It had been so long since she had been on a horse, she felt like the young girl that she once was. As she continued through the forest she looked over, seeing Robin on his horse holding onto Roland, who seemed to be the happiest little boy she had ever seen at the moment.

"Go horsey go!" Roland yelled and cheered, Regina couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. Robin looked over at Regina as he heard the faint laughter. As Regina looked at him and their eyes met she gave him a small smile, which he returned before they both looked away.

Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to disappear when Robin spoke, "I think we should set up camp for the night,' with Regina agreeing they roe until they found a small clearing. Regina watched as Robin jumped off of his horse, caught Roland who leaped down into his arms, and tied up the horse. He then stepped over to Regina after Roland had started to look around, her eyes grew a little wider as she saw his hand extended up to her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as soon as she saw the hand. Her natural defensive guard was beginning to take over.

"Just giving a helping hand for the Queen," Robin replied in a natural tone as he saw her get defensive. Why did she have such a problem with accepting his help? He kept his hand where it was as she starred at him.

"I can get myself down. I don't need help," Regina turned away from his hand as she pushed herself off of her horse. As her feet hit the ground she felt a hand on her arm helping her get steady. Robin quickly moved his hand away as he saw the look on her face. She really didn't want his help, which only made him want to help her more.

Robin took Regina's horse and tied it up as he saw her step over to Roland. Roland turned to her and smiled, "This place is pretty, Miss Regina." Regina smiled as she heard his happy voice. Robin got the tent ready as Roland and Regina talked and looked at the flowers around the area. After half an hour Regina had already grown attached to the little boy, he was so much like Henry when he was young.

When Robin called to them telling them the tent was done Roland grabbed Regina's hand and walked beside her over to where Robin had fixed a little tent. "Daddy! Miss Regina a Queen! Like the stories you tells me!" Regina laughed again at the boy's excitement, when she had told him she was a Queen he had gone into shock. He asked a bunch of question like if a prince had ever saved her from a dragon, and other things she recognized from the stories she had heard.

"I know, Roland, but it's time for you to get some sleep. We have to be up early in the morning so we can make it to Regina's castle," Robin sighed as his son started to pout and complain about having to go to bed, but Robin shook his head. "You have to."

Regina couldn't stand to watch the little boy almost in tears as he begged not to go to bed, she picked him up and sat him on her hip as she looked at him. "What if I take you into the tent and tell you a new story?"

"Story! Story!" Roland was happy about her idea, but she could tell he was getting tired. Roland laid his head on Regina's leg after they were settled into the tent. "Once upon a time there was a young girl…." Regina started off her story and it didn't take long for Roland's heavy eyes to finally close.

Robin had watched the entire time Regina was with Roland. She had carried him to the tent and he laid down on her lap, with no complaints he got quiet and listened to the story. Robin sat down next to her inside the tent. "How did you do that? He didn't try to move when you picked him up. He would have fought me for another half hour."

Regina shrugged, "I don't know… I used to do this sort of thing every night with my son, Henry," her voice grew quieter as she finished off her sentence. She brushed her hand along Roland's cheek brushing the hair out of his eyes. "He's adorable. You raised a really great little boy."

"Thanks. I got lucky, Roland's a good kid. He makes my job easier than most kids would," Robin looked at his son but his eyes continuously looked up to meet the eyes of the Queen. This woman, his mind kept thinking, the Evil Queen was sitting here, all he had seen all day was the way she smiled and laughed with Roland. She had never acted how he had expected. "You know Regina, you don't seem like the person everyone says you are…"

"Things aren't always as they seem," she paused letting her eyes meet his. "Don't let this fool you, I've had my horrible moments." Robin watched her dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with the light that entered through the edge of the tent.

He couldn't help but stare at her and smile, but his thoughts caught up to him. "You should get to sleep, you will need to be rested for the rest of our journey tomorrow."

"You need your sleep too. Where are you going?" Regina was watching him move toward the opening of the tent.

"There are ogres in this land now. Someone will have to keep watch. You stay here with Roland, I'll keep watch," he looked at her as she laid down, making sure Roland wasn't bothered as she did.

"You're not going to sleep? You will be tired. I'm sure we will be fine for just the few hours we all sleep," she didn't want him to have to stay up all night. She hated the thought in the back of her head that told her she didn't want him to leave because she wanted to talk to him more.

"I'll be fine Regina, just get some sleep. I'll get a few hours of sleep, "he gave her a soft smile. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight." She watched as he went and sat down against a tree, she leaned her head back and let her eyes close.

Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows! I got a review asking to update soon so here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave me some reviews, tell me what you think. The more you guys like it the more I will post! Follow my Instagram fan page onceuponatime_love_ for pictures every day!


	3. The First Morning

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... I'm going to post more after this. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Regina had slept the whole night, as her eyes fluttered open she smiled when she spotted the sleeping boy beside her. She slowly sat up, making sure she didn't wake him. Getting all the way up she could instantly smell something that made her stomach growl. Who was cooking? As she stepped out of the tent she could see the vibrant green forest surrounding the small area. The blaze of fire in the center of the clearing, which was obviously were the smells were coming from, wasn't what drew her attention. All her eyes could focus on was the masculine figure leaned up against a log.

Robin, who had went out to hunt to breakfast just before dawn, starred at the woman. Her slightly messy hair and sleepy gaze made the edges of his lips curl up just a little. "Morning, sleep well Queen?"

"I told you, you don't have to call me Queen. My name is Regina. Yes… I slept well," hesitating at first she went to sit down at the log, keeping a distance between them.

He took a long pause but then chuckled as he watched her sit feet away. "What Queen? You afraid of me? I don't bite, you know that right?"

She glared at him. Who did he think he was? It didn't matter how long it had been since she was in this land. She was the Queen, and no one would speak to her in that kind of manner. "Why should I sit any closer to you? I don't know much about you, other then what I can remember from your name. You're the Prince of Thieves and yet you decided to give the Evil Queen a lift back to her castle."

"So what are you saying? You want to know more about me? That's not a problem, I'm open for questions, unless you just want a story," he watched as she just stared at him, unable to understand his actions and easy, unbothered tone. "You know what I am. I lead the Merry Men, but we aren't thieves. I have my son, and that's about it. Simple life."

Regina let herself slide down off the log onto the ground where he was so she could face him. "There has to be more," when he shook his head she took up his offer for questions. "What do you mean, the Merry Men aren't thieves? You're known as the Prince of Thieves."

"I may be known as the prince of thieves, but we don't really steal. We take from the rich and give to the poor. The Merry Men and I have been together a long time, we have a long history. We are all loyal, but after the curse hit there wasn't much we needed to do. We started to do some work on the land, you know cleaning up, and things like that. But as you can tell we haven't gotten that far."

"So like a bandit?" When he started to laugh, she let herself laugh with him. Looking back over at the tent where she knew Roland was still sleeping, the wonder hit her. Roland had to have a mother… Where was she? Did Robin just leave his wife, the mother of his son to bring her to her castle? She pushed the question out of her mind, feeling like it was too early to ask. "So, Regina. What about you?"

"What about me?" her voice got a little higher.

"Everyone calls you the Evil Queen…" he took a long pause. "Other than that little thing with Snow White, all I've seen is a good woman. A woman who is very good with kids. The way you are with my son is amazing. Are the things I've heard about you really true?"

"Well that depends... I've done some really bad things in my life, but I've changed," her eyes started to tear up as she started the next sentence. "My son… Henry. He changed me, my years with him made me a different person."

"A son." Robin stated those two words as if they made everything make sense. "Henry? He must be a lovely little boy." He saw the tears that started to form. "How old is he?"

"He's nearly 12 now," she chuckled at herself. Felling stupid as she wiped the tears away. "He is amazing. The best thing that ever happened to me. You would understand, you have Roland." Robin watched as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. He found himself wanting to move closer to her, to wipe the tears away, try to comfort her, but didn't make any movement. Why was the subject of her son upsetting her like this?

"Yes I have Roland," he let himself scoot just a little closer. Regina's mind raced telling her to move away, but her body didn't move. "Roland has gotten me through so much. Every time I ever wanted to just give up he was right there. He would make me happy again." Those words had hit Regina the way she was afraid of. Robin's curiosity about the son was starting to get the best of him as he watched her wipe her eyes time and time again. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No!" Regina's voice once again came out sharper then she had intended. "No…" her voice softened. Robin wanted to ask what was upsetting her.

"So I've told you about me…" Robin thought carefully, as not to upset her more, but get her attention. "What about you, Queenie?"

"Queenie?" her voice sounded slightly annoyed as her eyebrows raised, forcing back a small laugh. "That's my nickname now?" when Robin just chuckled and nodded, she scoffed. "Fine, bandit." That made both of them laugh, Robin watching as she smiled noticing how beautiful she looked. "I don't know that I should tell you… I don't really share my story with people."

"Oh come on, not even a bandit?" his smirk brought Regina's soft smile again. "Just a short story? I wanna know who the real Queenie is."

"Nope… Maybe another time," during the time she had laughed and smiled, Regina hadn't noticed that Robin had moved even closer, now sitting next to each other she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Another time? Once I get you back to your castle I might not see you again," his voice was soft, knowing he had Regina's attention he tried to pull his best pout face.

Regina was kind of relieved when Roland wiggled his way out of the tent, then over to them. "Now you really have to wait. I'll let you hear it sometime. We can get moving after breakfast."

Damn, Robin thought to himself as Regina got up fixing Roland some of the breakfast he had caught. She really did have a spark about her that he had never seen in anyone else. What was her story…? Why was she so protected? He figured he would never know about the woman, based on what he thought he wouldn't see her again after they made it back to her castle.

They ate the food, Regina talking to Roland as he talked about his toys and other things. Robin got the horses ready for them to head out again. "Ready, Queenie?" he smirked as he said the name again.

"Ready as I'll ever get bandit," she smirked back as Roland ran over to them.

"Can I ride with you Miss Regina?" Roland smiled, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement as Regina said yes.

"You're leaving me for her, Roland?" Robin grinned looking at the boy.

"Sorry daddy." Regina mounted her horse and Robin lifted Roland up to her, he sat in front of her.

"It's ok, buddy." Robin mounted his own horse then turned to Regina giving her a small smile, which she returned, then the three moved off through the forest again.


	4. Finally There

They had been riding for hours, Roland in front of Regina, and Robin on the other horse. Robin couldn't stop himself from stealing quick glances at Regina every few seconds. Marian, Robin's first wife, who had died while giving her birth to their son Roland, had meant a lot to Robin. Marian had been Robin's first love, the mother of his son. It had hurt him when she died, he spent so much time wondering what his and Roland's lives would be like if she was still around. He had never thought about being with another woman, he had taken care of his son the past four years without her, and lived with the Merry Men. He had never even considered the thought of getting married again or having another woman around, that was… Until now. Something about this Queen… Regina, was entrancing to him, he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Not only was she beautiful she was driven, with a bit sass, she wouldn't put up with his messing around. She sure was something…

His thoughts got interrupted, "You know it's impolite to stare? But I suppose a bandit wouldn't know that," Regina sat straight up, giving Robin a half stubborn half playful look that almost surprised him. "Sorry Queenie, I guess I've forgotten my manners," He nodded his head politely as he turned away. "When are you going to stop calling me that? I can't stand that, I've told you, you can call me Regina," Robin smirked as her voice clearly showed that annoyed tone he had grown so fond of. "I don't know Queenie, maybe I'll drop it when you stop calling me bandit."

Regina just scoffed, "Well then there is no telling how long this could go on." With the sound of Robin's soft chuckle, Regina couldn't help but break her serious tone and laugh with him, causing Roland to giggle. "Very well, Queenie."

They rode on for another few hours. He really thinks he's special, Regina though as she stole a quick glance over at him before turning back quickly. She looked down at the reins of her horse, seeing the brass ring around her finger she shook her head, trying to shake the thought of Daniel out of her mind. She felt relaxed for the first time in years, other than during her years with Henry. Why? Why did she feel so comfortable? She shouldn't feel this way, Henry was gone with Emma, she was back in this forest that she had fought so hard to get out of, yet… she didn't feel like anything was wrong. Of course she missed Henry, she always would, but now she didn't feel alone. No… This wasn't right, something was up.

"Whoa!" Roland exclaimed with a look of shock on his face. Regina and Robin both looked up to see what had caused this. "My castle." Regina smiled, seeing the home she had left so long ago. "Where to now, Queenie?" Robin asked as both of the horses stopped at the edge of the path that lead to the castle. "The stables behind the castle, we can put the horses up there then get inside." Regina flicked her horse's reins, the animal trotting off down the large green grass field behind the castle to the small building.

Robin dismounted his horse as they got into the building, reaching over for his son who leaped down into his arms, then out and ran out into the field to play. He turned to Regina offering his hand. "I don't need your help, bandit. I'm a Queen I can get myself down." She jumped off the horse and as her feet hit the ground she felt a sharp sense of pain run up into her ankle. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" Robin didn't hesitate to grab her hand and help her balance off the foot. Regina sat back onto one of the bales of hay, pulling her hand out of his. After Robin put away both of the horses he turned to her, "You could have used some of that help, am I right?" Her expression after he had said that nearly made Robin go into a fit of hysteria.

"I do NOT need your help. Just move!" Regina started to stand, but felt it hard to put weight on the foot. "Come on." Robin's voice was soft as he met her eyes. "Just let me help you in, then you can say whatever you like about how you don't need anyone's help." Hesitant for a moment, Regina finally nodded, expecting him to just take her hand, or let her drape an arm over his shoulder. She was completely dumbfounded when he scooped her up, carrying her in his arms. "What are you doing?" Her voice was hardly audible in the silence throughout the stable. "Carrying a Queen to her palace." He smiled softly as he pushed the doors of the building open, moving out into the night air. "Let's go Roland." The little boy came bolting to his side.

Robin carried her the entire way to the castle, and against her request through the castle, as he made her tell him how to get through the place. "This place is a mess. What happened here?" Regina was in dismay as she saw what a wreak everything was. "This is what the curse did, after it was casted the whole land was destroyed like this, other than the bit that was somehow protected."

"Protected…?" She pondered allowed before turning her focus up to Robin. "Would you put me down now bandit?" Robin sat her down once he reached the living room, his hand gently holding onto her arm until she got comfortable, which she tried to shake away multiple times. "I can fix all of this… My ankle, the castle, the mess. It will just take some concentration." Robin watched in pure amazement as Regina closed her eyes, her hand glowing a deep purple she sat it on her ankle. Within a minute she was standing again. Why didn't I do that before he carried me all the way in here, Regina scolded herself as she looked around. Taking a deep breath Regina closed her eyes again, the glow in her hands getting more intense this time. Robin took a step back as he saw her lift her hands up to the ceiling, a purple strand of light shot from her hands hitting the walls. A purple glaze seemed to coat the walls, everything moving and changing to make the castle look as if it were brand new. Regina opening her eyes sighed relived. "There..."

"Wow. Impressive Queenie. The stories were true," When she gave him a puzzled look he continued. "The magic I mean. The stories always said you had powers that nearly equaled those of the dark one."

"Nearly?" She snapped not liking the statement.

"Not my words, my lady." She looked away, Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. "I guess Roland I should start making our way back. It's a long ride." Regina turned to him, voluntarily meeting his eyes for the first time. "Are you crazy?" He just chuckled. "Excuse me, Queenie?"

"It's nearly pitch black outside. You can't ride now, it's not safe." The edge of his lips curled up in a slight smirk as he heard the words, thinking she was actually worrying about him and his son. "Well we have to get back out. I got you to your castle, now you can have your alone time. Like you asked for."

Every little voice in her mind was telling her she was crazy. Just let them stay… One voice rang over all the others. That was the one her heart, for some reason, agreed with. "Why don't you just stay here for the night? It wouldn't be a bother. Plus Roland will be getting tired soon. There are plenty of rooms around her you both could rest in."

Robin's heart had nearly popped out of his chest as it started to beat faster and faster, but he kept his words cool and collected. "If you're sure. That would be great."

A soft smile appeared on Regina's lips. "Great. I can go with you to show Roland his room if you'd like?"

Robin returning the soft smile was overjoyed by the fact that she was allowing them to stay a little longer. She really wasn't like he had heard… She seemed so kind, and he was determined to know more. "Roland." Robin called out to the little boy who came running. "We are going to stay here for the night, Roland."

"Really!?" The boy's voice was overly excited. "Yes, we are. Now, Miss Regina is going to show you to the room you're going to sleep in tonight. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy." Roland turned to Regina, taking her hand, Regina happily taking his. Robin followed them both as they made their way down one of the hallways into a large room with an enormous bed in the middle. "Here you go Roland, is this ok?" Regina could hardly finish her sentence before the boy had jumped up onto the bed, fascinated by how large it was. "Yes!"

Regina and Robin both chuckled as they stepped over to the boy, Robin taking a minute to get him to lay down. Roland's eyes got slowly heavier after a few minutes of laying down. "Goodnight son." Robin placed a soft kiss on Roland's head. "Goodnight daddy." Robin and Regina both stood walking to the door when Roland little voice sounded again, "Goodnight Miss Regina."

Her eyes softened as she turned back to the boy as she stood in the doorway, "Goodnight, Roland. Sweet dreams." Robin already out in the hallway she closed the door, her thoughts going back to Henry after she had said goodnight to Roland. Robin seeing her look start to sadden as she turned toward him, but he gave her a gentle, kind smile.

I've gotten such nice reviews so far, thank you guys so much! Leave me more reviews and tell me where you want things to go and what you want to see. Your comments are keeping me going. I will be posting at least one chapter a week from now on, maybe more if I can get them written.


	5. Opening Up

Robin's smile only made Regina feel more nervous, forcing a small smile back she wanted to break the horrible silence between the two. Walking back down the hallway to the main room, Robin was the one to speak. "So Queenie, do I get that story you promised now?" Looking back at him, his self-confident tone started to hit her, making her forget the pang of sadness that had sprung through her as she tucked Roland to sleep. "I didn't promise you a thing."

Robin stopped as they reached the room, sitting down on the large couch, Regina forcing herself to stay standing. "Oh come on, just some little something. You could tell me anything that comes to your mind." Regina turned to him sharply, trying to push past the soft tone his voice carried. "What if I don't want to tell you anything about me? It's not like you need to know who I am anyways. I don't care about you."

Robin easily shook off the words that hinted at some little flame of anger caged inside her. "I'm not asking for anything extreme. What if I start off with a question like you did? Would that make it easier?" Regina knew she would never escape this. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Robin chuckled and smirked as her annoyance level grew higher. "Yes, Queenie, I will after you tell me the story."

"Okay, fine. What do you want to ask me?" Robin watched her walk across the room as he tried to think of something that would force her to answer more than just one of his questions. He softly patted the spot next to him on the couch, trying to invite her to sit with him. Rolling her eyes, Regina hesitantly sat down, sitting on the other end as she faced him. "How did you become the Queen?" Robins question was so simple, but yet the story that flashed back through Regina's head held so much that she wouldn't speak of.

"That's what you want to know?" Robin could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying to stall, he inched himself closer to her. "Yes, that's all I want to know."

Taking a big deep breath Regina's voice came out in one long phrase, "I had an arranged marriage with the king, King Leopold." Her body nearly shuttered at the sound of the man's name coming out of her mouth, she was too distracted by thought to see Robin moving closer. "And? Who made you marry Leopold?" He pressed on wanted to know more. "My mother…" He was beginning to grow worried seeing how her eyes were shinning over with tears, even sad her features seemed to shine in the dim light coming from the window. "Why did your mother make you marry the king?"

The tears that filled her eyes began to grow too heavy to hold back, one tear falling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "She wanted me to be powerful. She wanted me to be the Queen, to rule the land," Robin started to remember what he had heard of the Evil Queen's mother, The Queen of Hearts. The tears Regina had started to shed worried him. What was she hiding? "Could you not have said no to the marriage?"

Regina shook her head slowly. "My mother was gone before I even married him, but I never had the choice." Her voice began to catch in her throat as Daniels image formed in her thoughts. "She wouldn't let me marry anyone else, and once she had said yes to the king for me… I couldn't get away." The tears flooded her eyes, Robin wanting to comfort her, he was now sitting right beside her. "Regina…" Regina's eyes moved to meet his as he said her name, she felt how close he was, but the way her body felt prevented her from moving. Robin couldn't ignore the way she had said anyone else. "Was there someone else you wanted to be with?"

Regina's mind refusing to speak about Daniel, her voice rose. "No!" She got up off the couch, walking to the other side of the room. Robin could tell he was edging at something that bothered her, but spoke softly as he pressed on. "Who was he? ... The man you loved." Regina's eyes burned with furry at the way he pushed her to answer the questions. "I never said I loved anyone."

Letting out a soft chuckle at the way she refused to say anything, Robin continued, "I can tell." Robin slowly stood up off the couch. "You've been hurt before. The way you talk, the way you act," He moved closer to Regina. "You've been though horrible things. What happened to him?"

The way Robins soft voice traveled through the air made Regina feel a strange sense of comfort she couldn't explain. Leaning back against the wall, she looked down, "He… He was killed." Robin understood now… Regina had lost the man she loved when she was younger, then was forced to marry the King. "I understand how you feel."

"You don't have to say that, you don't have to try to pretend to care. I've had enough of that in my life." Regina kept her eyes down, continuously wiping the tears that were still falling. "I'm not pretending." Robin stepped forward until he was in front of her. "I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

Regina looked up, surprised to see his face only inches away from hers. "You do?" Robin nodded as he reached his hand out to gently cup her cheek and wipe away the tears. Regina's mind told her to pull away, but as their eyes locked she couldn't move. "My wife died many years ago." The woman who had given him Roland, Regina realized. "After she was pregnant with Roland, she became very ill. I tried so hard to find something to cure her, but nothing would work. Not even magic. She passed away after Roland was born." His voice trailed off, but his eyes never wavered from Regina's.

"I'm sorry." Regina was stunned by the story, speechless almost. "Don't be sorry. My life has gone on. Everyone has to learn to move on."

"Not everyone can," Regina couldn't understand how he kept himself so composed. "After he was killed I married the king. The king was killed not long after, and I ruled as Queen just like I was expected to. After the curse was broken, he came back. He told me…" As Regina starred into this man's eyes the words Daniel had told her finally made sense. "To love again."

His soft touch, the way his eyes held her gaze, Regina could hardly breathe. She hadn't felt like this since she was a girl. Why? She asked herself over and over again. Why could this man, this bandit, this outlaw… Make her feel like this? "Maybe love is what you need." The words flowed out of him like they had been stored in his mind, Robin felt himself wanting to close the space between Regina and himself. But would she let him?

She wasn't evil, she was broken, but he wanted to fix that. The years he had spent with Marian had been special, his first love. But first love wasn't always true love, he knew that. The beautiful woman in front of him was sparking feeling in him that were more real than anything he had ever felt before.

He was so close. Regina could hear every heartbeat, even though most were her own. What was he going to do? She didn't want to admit she had grown attracted to him, because that would mean showing weakness. He had already pulled so much out of her, she couldn't take anymore. "No one can love someone like me. I'm a villain." He only leaned in closer, "What you've done in the past doesn't affect your future."

He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't hold back any longer. His eyes moved down to her lips then back to her eyes. "Robin… What are you doing?" Regina mumbled, but he wasn't going to pull back. "Something I've wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Robin pressed his lips against hers. Regina didn't react at first, but the feel of him so close to her started to get to her. Robin didn't pull away as he felt her kiss back, the tension and hurt that had been released into the room seeming to disappear. Neither of them had kissed anyone else so passionately in years.

Their lips slowly pulling apart, Robin leaned his forehead against her as they both tried to take in what had just happened. Robin knew that he liked Regina. There was something about her that drew him in, something that made her seem dark and hidden. Regina had felt every bit of the passion behind the kiss, Robin was an interesting man, and strong and confident, but was this what she wanted? She had just lost her son, and been sent here for the rest of her life. Villains don't het happy endings, that's what she had been told. No happy endings, no love.

Both of their thoughts were stopped, instantly stepping away from each other as they heard tiny footsteps coming down the hallway. "Daddy? Miss Regina?" Roland's voice was just a whisper as he ran toward them. "Roland? What's wrong buddy?" Robin rubbed Roland's back as the little boy wrapped his arms around the grown man's legs. "Monster. Scary. Monster." Regina bent down to his level. "Did you have a bad dream Roland?" He nodded as he held onto his father's legs tightly. "It's ok, there is no monster here."

"No monster?" Regina nodded in response, Roland seeming to calm down a little. "Me no want to sweep in scary room." Robin bent down to pick him up, Roland burying his sleepy head into Robin's chest. "Do you want to stay out here with me and Miss Regina until you fall asleep?" After Roland nodded, Robin carried him over to the couch where the boy continued to cling to Robin. "Close your eyes, I'm right here Roland, no monster can get to you."

Regina stood where she was until she saw Robin softly pat the spot next to him on the couch. Hesitantly, she sat down, glad that Roland had stopped what could have come after the kiss. "Story?" Roland put his head on Robin's chest. "Hmm… You got any good stories Queenie?" Regina, smiling softly at how the nickname had come back, shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

…

"Wonderand?"Roland's yawned out the word. Robin began telling the story of his time in Wonderland, Regina listening just as intently as Roland. After getting halfway through the story Roland was already asleep. "And that's how you get him to sleep, on an easy night." Robin smiled over at the tired Queen, who smiled back. "I know what you mean." Regina let out a soft yawn, leaning her head back on the couch. "Tired Queenie?" He chuckled softly as Roland shifted in his lap. "Just a little." She grinned as she closed her eyes.

Robin watched her, wondering if she was thinking as much as he was. Their little moment had been cut short, but it didn't leave his mind. He could tell Regina was falling into a deep sleep, her legs curling up toward her body as she got more comfortable. He tried to relax his tightening muscles as her head slid down onto his shoulder. She looked so beautiful… Her features were softened by the light of the moon that glistened down through the window. If she was awake she wouldn't be this close to him. He smirked at the thought, and decided to leave her where she was as he closed his eyes.

…

I'm sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I had to decide how I wanted it to be, then I had some troubles. I am working on the next chapter right now so it should be up sometime this weekend! Thanks for all your reviews! If you have any questions or want to give me some helpful advice on my writing write me a review. Thank you to all my readers!


	6. Just a Chance

The memories, every memory, horrid yet beautiful and happy, flooding back to her mind painting out the dream. Was this a dream? Or a horrible nightmare? She couldn't tell… It felt like both.

The feel of the wind whipping past her as her horse flew through the open, smiling happily as she saw the one person she always wanted to see. "Daniel!" Her voice rang with joy as she jumped off her horse into his arms feeling his tight embrace. Then it all changed, the happy scenery disappearing as the dark night in the stables appeared in her mind. "I want to be with Daniel." Her voice was hurt, worried, but she stared straight into her mother's eyes. "No!" her mind screamed as her mother ripped his heart out, grabbing his body in her arms as he started to fall.

The scene changed again, a wrinkled face with gray hair appearing in her vision. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road Regina, something you can't come back from," the dark look in her eyes was so apparent. "What else is there for me to go back to?" Her hand reached into her father's chest, taking the heart of the thing she loved most, all she had left at the time.

Mother… the vision of her mother, coming back just for her. "She always wanted the best for me. That's love!" Regina's eyes filled with tears, directing the angry words at the black haired woman she had always hated for destroying what she loved so dearly. "You would've been enough…" there was nothing else to see of this vision, her mother going limp in her arms as she starred up at the woman she hated even more at the moment.

"Let's go home Henry," her baby boy, her little prince, coming home with her as she realized she needed him. "I do love you Henry," the machines of the hospital beeping all around as her son had just woken up, but then the image changed to a place she didn't want to see. The yellow bug sat behind him at the town line, "You're not a villain, you're my mom." Her eyes flooded over with tears as the last thing she could see was her whole world riding off over the town line. Knowing he would never remember her again.

The dreamed painted together so perfectly. She had been happy at points, but no matter what she always lost everything she cared about. She would never get any of the things she had lost back, everything was gone. The small kiss Regina and Robin had shared played in her mind before it turned to blackness. "I can't go through that again. The loss, the pain. I can't." She forced her muscles to move wanting to wake up from these thoughts.

….

Robin's heart beat grew faster as he felt Regina start to move. Don't wake up, don't wake up, I don't want you to move, he thought over and over again. He knew Regina would have a fit once she realized she had slept cuddled up to him the entire night, Robin locked in with Roland on top of him as well. "Mm mm…" She shook her head and her eyes flew open.

Regina didn't realize until her eyes were open that she had been extremely comfortable all night besides the nightmares. Why…? Pulling her cheek away from the soft surface it had been on she looked back to see Robin's arm, her eyes nervously moving up to meet his. "Morning," he smiled. "What happened?" Regina asked hoping what she was thinking was wrong. "You fell asleep and sometime during the night you sort of moved on to me." Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina stood up, walking away as the memory of the kiss the night before came back. "Where are you going?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Just into another room," Regina hurried away before any more questions could be asked. Robin knew what she was trying to hide from him. He couldn't let her go, not right now, not after they hadn't even talked since the kiss. Slowly shifting Roland, who was still dead asleep, he stood up. Regina started to bolt down the hallway, the long Queen gown getting in her way. She picked it up and continued on, stopping as she saw the old bedroom she use to stay in. Stepping in her legs made her move straight to the balcony. This balcony, where she had looked out at the land she wanted so badly to be rid of, this balcony where she had come to get away from Leopold.

"Where is she?" Robin mumbled to himself, searching up and down the halls. Large castles like this had never really worked for him. He wasn't use to all the space, it was hard to find your way around. "Regina?" he called out but got nothing in return. Regina, not hearing him, was lost in though. Robin had kissed her, and she… didn't want to admit that she liked it. Running her thumb over the rail of the balcony, something started to come back to her. Tinkerbelle… Tink had come to her rescue one night in this very spot. Well a few hundred feet below actually… She had saved her and become her friend, but there was something else that the back of her mind was trying to tell her. What else had happened in those few days…? She pushed the thought away, unable to remember, as she heard footsteps come up, and stop by the door, snapping a little. "What?"

"No need for that tone Queenie," he grinned as she acknowledged him, stepping closer to her even though she was still facing the other way. "I was just coming to see how you were doing." Regina turned on her heel sharply, opposite him now, she wasn't happy to see he had come closer. "You don't need to check in on me. Go back to your son." She crossed her arms, taking a step back as Robin took another step toward her. "Regina…" he made his voice come in that soft tone again. "Why are you acting like this? We both know we kissed."

She didn't want the feelings that had been planted inside her, she couldn't understand this. Taking a seat on her bed, Robin sat down beside her, trying to get her to tell him why she was so upset. "Regina why are you so mad? Did I do something?"

"No. You didn't do anything," She leaned forward putting her face in her hands. "Robin, I can't feel this way. I can't," Robin not understanding, wanted her to say more. "What?" Regina knew she had to explain, but couldn't find the right words. Looking up to meet his eyes, she wasn't use to the soft caring look he had. "Robin, you know what I told you. I've been in love before, and it ruined me. I lost him and I've spent my whole life fighting the pain. I've lost everyone I've ever loved. I don't want that again."

The man… the man she had spoken of, even if he hadn't been told an awful lot about him, he knew enough to know Regina loved him. He had felt the same way when he lost Marian, but he had Roland to help him through. Regina had been forced to marry the king after she had lost the man, she hadn't been given what she really wanted. Even the son she so obviously cared for wasn't here now, even though he didn't know that story yet. Who else could she have lost? "I know what you mean by that Regina, I understand. I was torn apart when I lost my wife, but I had to move on and accept that she was gone. You need someone to show you that you can be happy again."

She stood up abruptly, "Don't you get it? I can't be happy! I'm the Evil Queen Robin. Villain's don't get happy endings." Robin still hadn't thought through the whole idea of her being the horrible Queen everyone spoke of her as, "I don't want to see you as that. I want to know Regina. The real Regina."

The real me… The real me? I don't even know the real me anymore. Regina couldn't understand why he was giving her this chance. Robin, not liking how quiet she had gotten, reached out for her hand as she was looking down. "I like you Regina, whether you like me or not." Regina let her hand stay in his. "I want to prove to you that what you think is wrong. You can be happy, if you let yourself."

Robin was tired of waiting, he didn't like seeing her this upset. Grabbing her other hand he pulled her in closer, closer until her soft lips met his. He wanted to take the thought out of her head, the thought that she could never be happy again. He wanted to make her happy.

She did like this man, the way he placed his hand in the dip of her back, pulling her closer, made her feel secure. The feeling was unusual, strange. Her arms moved around his neck. Robin pulling Regina down on the bed to her back as the kiss became deeper. Feeling something she hadn't felt in such a long time, Regina found it difficult to pull her lips away from his. Staying close, she whispered, "A chance."

His lips curled up as he heard her acceptance. "Yes… a chance." He leaned back down for another soft kiss.


	7. Having To Go

Regina could easily picture the last time she had been pinned on her back to a bed in this land. The King, King Leopold, the man she despised to think of. This moment felt noting like any of the times she had been put in this same position with the King. Robin's hands slid perfectly down her sides, making her body shiver. She could feel the passion behind each kiss, the desire behind his touch. He cared about her, she thought in her mind, this is so different.

Robin couldn't imagine letting go. This beautiful woman had just given him the chance he wanted so badly. He couldn't pull his lips away from hers, wanting to pull her closer as he felt the warmth of her body.

"Robin…" his name flowed out of her as a stifled giggle followed. "There is a child down the hallway, who's probably waking up. Get up." Robin reached for her hands as he reluctantly stood up straight. "Bossing me around?"

Another soft giggle followed as he starred at her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm the Queen, I have a right to tell any bandit what to do." Robin held back a chuckle as Regina tried to use a more serious tone, tugging at her hands to lift her off the bed. "I don't have to listen to any Queen," Regina pulled her hands out of his, crossing her arms across her chest as she heard the playful disobedient edge to his voice. "Is that so?" Getting only a simple nod Regina couldn't find any other words. "Go," she placed her hands on his lower back, pushing him out the door into the hallway.

Roland rubbing his eyes as he stirred awake, looked around. "Daddy?" He looked again not seeing Robin or Miss Regina. "Daddy? Miss Regina?" Growing more curious he pushed himself off the big couch, getting to his feet he headed down the nearest hallway. "This place big!" he giggled in awe as he looked around the enormous castle on his way down a long corridor. "Daddy?" Roland could hear the familiar low voice of his father and the sounds of laughter that sounded like Miss Regina. "Daddy!" He picked up his pace as he saw both of them come around the corner.

"Hey buddy! Did you sleep well?" Roland held his arms up to Robin, who instantly picked up the boy. "Yes, Daddy." Robin ruffled Roland's hair as the boy rubbed his eyes a few more times. "No more scary monsters?" Roland shaking his head in response, Robin nodded. "Good, you hungry?" "Yes!"

Kicking his legs Roland slid out of Robin's arms to his feet, looking up at the Queen he had met just days before. "Goods morning Miss Regina," Regina smiled as she bent down to the boy's level. "Good morning sweetie," Roland held his arms out to Regina. Robin, a bit surprised as she easily lifted his son up to rest on her hip as she stood, watched curiously. "What's we havings for breakfasts?" Roland seemed completely comfortable being in Regina's arms. Robin had never seen his son as relaxed, other than with himself or his men. "I'm not sure sweetie, but I'll figure something out." Roland nodded with a happy smile, wrapping his arms around Regina's neck as she showed them both to the dining room.

"What did you usually have for breakfast around here Queenie?" Roland starred at his father as he spoke, Roland's head rested on Regina's shoulder. Regina seemed perfectly content with the boy cuddled up in her arms. "I use to have maids that did all of my cooking. I told you I would figure it out," she cut him a sharp look as she held onto the half asleep boy.

She hadn't used her powers in this land since she had gotten back. Regina was so use to focusing her magic the way Storybrooke required, magic here in the Enchanted Forest was simpler. Shifting the boy onto one side of her hip, holding him up with one arm, her other arm raised in front of her. A soft purple glow formed around her hands, in the next moment the table top started to glow the same color. "Woah…" Roland's head lifted as he watched completely wowed. "What's you doing?" Regina chuckled softly at the curious boy. "Just wait sweetie." It only took a minute longer for the table to be covered with a meal fit for a royal family, Regina turned to Robin with a small smirk. "Does that suit you Mr. Bandit?"

Robin didn't care much for magic, just the thought of it had always bothered him. This is what she does, he thought, these are the powers she possess just a softer side of them. He didn't want to think through this right now, it wasn't the time. Taking a hard swallow he nodded, "Yes, this is enough for me and all my men. We don't need all of this Regina." Robin imagined all the people who could use this food, the ones that scrapped by as commoners of this land for so long, the people he worked to help. "You're eating with a Queen, just sit down and enjoy." He was hungry at the moment… Shrugging, he sat down at one of the dozen chairs along the table.

Regina took her time sitting Roland down in one of the large chairs, which sat too high off the ground for him to get on himself. Sitting the plate down in front of him she smiled softly, "Are you going to do things yourself Roland, or would you like some help?" He shook his head picking up one of the forks, instantly reaching for a piece of food across the table, "No I do it." Robin shook his head as he filled his own plate, watching as Regina monitored the boy filling his plate with different things.

Regina couldn't help but notice Robin glancing at her as the three ate, not that she wasn't peeking out off the corner of her eye at him too. Roland on the other hand rambled on about the things he had found outside the castle in the field. "I founds a rock and flowers I's never seen befores…" Regina tried to stay focused on what the boy was saying, "That's good Roland. I'm sure you could find a lot more stuff. Have you been to lots of places around this land?" Robin's eyes moved away from Regina for only a moment as his son began to speak, "Yes Daddy's taken me to wots of places. Like…" he paused not thinking of anything. "I's been to wots of castles, like Miss Aurora's castle, and my Daddy's castle." Regina's brow came to an arch, Robin not hesitating to answer the obvious question. "The castle we've been staying in has an owner," Regina holding back a smirk, looked down to her plate pushing the food around. "Am I surprised?" Robin rolled his eyes, having expected some remark along that line, "It belonged to The Dark One before the curse hit, but since then he hasn't been seen, so my men and I have taken shelter there."

Regina not wanting to get into discussion about the man she had watched die minutes before she had brought them all back to this land, simply nodded, "Where else Roland?" The boy continued to think, "I no knows. I's been wots of places. Daddy takes me on his horsey all the times." Regina smiled at the thought of the young boy traveling happily with his father. "Maybe I can show you more of this land than your daddy has." Roland nodded and giggled. "That be fun Miss Regina."

The three sat almost silent as they finished up, Robin pushing his plate to the center of the table and leaning back in his chair, Roland quickly copying his movements. Regina waved her hand, with a simple glow the whole table was clean again. "Either of you care for something to drink?" Roland taking the glass of water Regina made him, Robin reached for the mug of beer, nodding in return. "Thank you m'lady." Regina had leaned back, watching the two of them act so much alike as she heard a loud bang coming from the front door of the castle. Confused, Regina looked over at Robin, "I don't usually have company, I'll be back," with that she stood, walking through the hallways to the door where the loud knocking was still heard.

Slowly opening the door, Regina couldn't recognize the tall heavy weight man with long curly hair. Taking a moment to look him over, she stood in the doorway, "Can I do something for you?" The man rubbed his hand over his large belly, "I'm Little John, your majesty," he bowed politely. "I'm looking for Robin. He's here isn't he?" Looking him over once more, Regina nodded. "Yes, come in," motioning for him to follow her, she led him to the kitchen where Robin and Roland were still sitting.

"Wittle Johnny!" Roland jumped out of the chair onto the floor below, running to the man Regina was still unsure of. "Roland." Little John smiled as Roland wrapped his arms around the man's leg, hugging tight. "I's missed you." John ruffled Roland's hair. "I missed you too little man," he picked Roland up, swinging him up onto his shoulders. Roland giggled as he looked around from the high position. "Robin," John stepped toward Robin, who had gotten up to meet him. The two men shook hands, giving each other a pat on the back. "We had gotten worried after the two of you didn't come back. We've got work to do, we need your help Robin."

Regina felt instantly threatened. NO her mind screamed. No Robin please don't leave, she pleaded in her head. Having the two of them around was the only thing getting her through the pain of losing her son, he couldn't leave.

Robin looked from John over to Regina. He hadn't planned on this happening, but he knew when he came that he would have to go back. Meeting Regina's eyes it didn't take a second glance to see she was clearly upset. "John this is Regina, I don't think the two of you have met before. Regina this is John, we call him Little Johnny." Regina gave John a small nod, but her eyes quickly went back to Robin. "John, what is there to do?" Robin faced the large man, Roland still sitting happily on his shoulders.

"All of these people have to be taken back to their homes, the rest of the land has to be gotten back into shape." John could tell something was up just by the Robin's voice carried through the room. Robin was a leader, the head, his voice usually boomed with authority, but not in a controlling way. "You have to come back Robin, the rest of the men need your help. You're the only one that can help us get everything done."

Robin knew it was an expectation of him, he had no choice in the matter. What would he tell Regina? He wouldn't stay gone forever. "John, can you keep Roland company for a moment? I need to speak with the Queen," John nodded. Regina, arms folded across her chest, had already walked out.

…...

"Regina wait…" Robin sped after her as she practically ran down the hallway into the same room they had been in that morning. "Regina," he stopped at the foot of the bed, watching as Regina continued over to the balcony.

Regina's mind was racing, so hurt, but angry at the same time. How could I have been so dumb, she repeated the thought over and over again in her head. She had lost Henry only days ago, and now this? She couldn't do it. She wouldn't let any emotion show on her face, not turning around to face Robin as he spoke. "Regina please, listen to me." Regina couldn't move, hardly able to shake her head back and forth. The question was simple, although she wouldn't face him, "Why did you do it?"

Robin couldn't understand what she meant, wishing she would just turn around. Why was she so upset? What was bothering her? "Do what?" he kept his voice low, sliding slowly closer. Do what!? Her mind screamed as she slammed her hands down on the balcony railing. "You got me to let you in, just for you to go. This doesn't mean anything to you, you and me." Robin was speechless as he heard how deeply hurt her voice sounded. She thought he was going, going forever. "Regina… Listen," he stepped closer, not only feet from her. "I'm not leaving." Regina let her body turn toward him, her eyes looking up to meet his, "You're not? … You have to go with the Merry Men." He wanted to reach out for her, to hold her so she would calm down, "Yes Regina I have to go help them…, but that doesn't mean I won't come back."

Come back… That thought hadn't even come to her. Would he really do that? Did he really care that much? "Really?" he nodded, letting a soft smile show, "Yes." Shaking her head, she looked down, "Robin I'm sorry I snapped at you." He didn't want to wait any longer, reaching for her hand he pulled her into his arms.

Regina let her eyes close as she felt Robin's strong hold around her. Robin would come back, but… How would she face the days alone? She remembered the times she had been locked in this castle alone, her darkest days. "Robin…" she mumbled. "Yes?" Robin pulled back so he could look at her. "How long will you be gone?" He hadn't thought of that, he didn't know how long it would take. "I'll be back in a few days," forcing a nod she looked down, nervously fixing her dress.

Robin knew Regina still wasn't happy, he understood. She just lost her son, she didn't need to be locked up in this castle alone to dwell on that. Robin let his arm slide down around her waist, "You know… Roland wouldn't have much fun coming with me. He wouldn't like having to wait around while I work." Regina's eyes shinned, knowing exactly what he meant. "You won't be back for days… You're just going to leave your son with me? The Evil Queen you met four days ago?" Robin nodded, "I trust you Regina. Roland loves being around you, he'll have a better time with you."

Regina looked down at their hands as Robin intertwined their fingers. "I'll be back Regina. It won't be long," Giving him a small smile, she willed herself to say something she hadn't said in years, "I trust you, Robin." Robin smiled bigger, happy to know she would be okay. He pulled her closer, leaning down to pull her lips to his.

….

John watched as Robin walked back into the kitchen, the Queen close to his side but not too close. "Everything okay?" he asked eyeing the two. "Yeah John everything's fine. Do we leave today?" John was a little surprised by Robin's answer. He seemed ready to leave so suddenly. "Today would be best. There are lots of people to help home."

Robin lifted Roland up off John's shoulders, "I have to go Roland." Roland nodded, knowing how this worked. "What if you stayed here with Miss Regina, Roland? I'll be back in a few days." Roland smiled at Regina, John watching the woman. "That okay Daddy. I stay with Miss Regina." Robin ruffled his hair, sitting him on his feet. "Be a good boy Roland, don't give Miss Regina any trouble, okay?" Roland nodded, looking up to Robin, "Okays Daddy."

Robin grabbed the few things he had with him, hugging his son goodbye. "I'll miss you buddy." "I miss yous too Daddy." Roland ran over to John, who picked him up hugging him tight. Robin moved over to Regina, the two of them a distance away from John and Roland. He didn't hesitate to pull her in, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled as he pulled away, "I'll see you soon bandit." He chuckled softly, "Bye Queenie."

John gave Robin a look as he came back over, "Ready to go Hood?" Robin nodded, hugging Roland one last time. "Let's go."

Roland, in Regina's arms, waved by to Robin and John as their horses disappeared in the distance. "Bye Daddy, bye wittle Johnny!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for reading. Leave your reviews, I love to hear what you


	8. Who's There?

**Sorry this chapter took me so long, my school schedule had been really busy! I'm already working on Chapter 9 and it should be up in a few days. Plot twist at the end of this chapter! Hope you guys like it leave your reviews!**

Robin had been silent since he and John had left Roland and the Queen. John couldn't understand why, but he knew something was up. "Robin…" John broke the silence between them as they road along in the afternoon forest. "Yeah John?" Robin wasn't sure he wanted to talk to John at the moment, he knew his friend would want an explanation for his behavior at the castle. "Are you okay? You seem like something's on your mind." Letting out a deep sigh Robin shook his head, "I'm fine John." Not saying anything else, John didn't know what to say. Staying silent for another few minutes their horses came to a stop in a small clearing, "We can take a break here for a while, Robin." Robin nodded in agreement, jumping off his horse to sit down against a log.

….

Roland smiled at the Queen who carried him back inside, "What's we going to do Miss Regina?" Regina smiled at the adorable young boy, "We can do anything you want sweetheart. We don't have to stay in the castle." Roland's mind instantly imagining the adventures Regina could carry him on smiled even brighter, "We gonna go haves adventures?" Chuckling at the boy's excitement, Regina sat him down in the living room, trying to think of something fun for the two of them to do. "How about I take you out on the horse? We can take a picnic down to the river, and you can play and explore."

Roland's eyes glowed with excitement at the idea. Being with Regina and getting to play sounded amazing to him. "Yes Miss Regina!" Clapping his hands, Regina knew he approved. "Okay we can get ready to leave soon, so you can have all day to play and we will get back later tonight." Roland nodded, carefully listening to every word she said.

Regina remembered her days like this with Henry, the days where he was so young he didn't have a care in the world other than spending time with his mommy. She saw that same glow in Roland's eyes, expressing how truly happy he was no matter what they were doing. Regina had grown attached to the boy, no matter how long they had spent together she wanted to keep him with her forever.

….

Having settled in, Robin and John sat across from each other, an open patch of ground between the two. John wanted to say something, something about what he knew in the back of his mind. "So…, Robin."

"Yes John? Robin sighed out the words, feeling like he knew what was going to come next. "The Queen…," seeing Robin's eyebrows raise slightly, urging him to go on, John looked down. "What have you learned about her so far?" Robin met John's eyes, not knowing exactly what to say. He hadn't learned that much about Regina. She was different, he knew that. She wasn't the horrible person everyone thought of her has, but at the same time he hadn't been told much of her story. But what he did know, he was drawn to her, whatever the reason may be, he was. "She's nice to be around."

Nice to be around?" John couldn't understand. Here sat his dearest friend, a man he looked up to, and he was saying he liked being around a woman that everyone called the Evil Queen? What had happened to make him like this? "She's different John." Robin stated plainly, not wanting to try and explain his feelings he had for the Queen. "Different how? She's the Evil Queen, Robin. She's killed and hurt so many people." Robin still hadn't pushed himself to think of Regina as the Evil Queen yet. He and the Merry Men had spent years running from her black knights, but was that just the knights or had Regina sent them after his men?

Robin had felt this physical attraction toward Regina since the moment he first saw her. She was beautiful, a stunning woman. There was more though, more to her. She wasn't like the other woman Robin had met in his lifetime, Regina was guarded, tough. She didn't want to let him in, which only made him want more. The way she acted around his son, she was caring, he could tell she already loved Roland. Could she possibly feel something for him as well? "She's not like anyone else, John."

"Yeah, you're right. People who killed entire villages to find one girl aren't like anyone else," John shook his head. He saw the perplexed look in Robin's eyes, he knew his friend felt something he couldn't explain. John knew what it was, but he couldn't understand why Robin felt that way. Letting out a long sigh, John spoke the words Robin couldn't get out, "You love her?"

Robin hadn't thought of it like that yet… but now that he heard the words, they fit. "I do. I haven't been with another woman since Marian, John, and now I think I know why. I've never found anyone that I fell for, but Regina…" John looked dazed as he heard the first name of the Queen, "Whoa, first name bases? With that Queen?" Robin chuckled, knowing what he meant, "She is kind of stubborn."

"Let's get going." Robin followed John back to the horses, now anticipating his journey back to the Queen more than before.

….

"Roland!" Regina couldn't help but laugh as she chased after the boy, who was rushing his way to the stables. "Wait up!" Roland giggled as he looked back at her, "Catch me!" Regina in a more comfortable outfit, a dark purple riding outfit and boots, stopped as they reached the stable doors. Opening the doors for the boy who couldn't quite pull them open, they let out one of the horses. Regina lifted Roland up first, having him hold the basket as she mounted the horse behind him. "Hurry! Wet's GO!" Roland was so excited, he bounced on the horse as they started out into the open field.

After a short ride the horse stopped only feet away from a small creek. Regina helped the boy off after getting off herself. "You can go play Roland, be very careful. I'm going to set up the blanket over here, okay?" He nodded ready to go play, "Yes mam', Miss Regina." The little boy ran off, not looking back.

Regina took her time setting up the blanket and laying out the basket of snacks for the boy. She made sure she watched him carefully, worried Roland might easily get himself into trouble. The boy climbed his way onto a large rock next to the edge of the river, lying flat on his stomach as he reached as far as he could toward the water. "Be careful Roland," Regina called out and watched as he scooted himself farther and farther, trying to reach something. "It's a fishy Miss Regina!" Regina couldn't help but chuckle to herself, "That's nice Roland, but the fish needs to stay in the water."

It took Roland a while to get a hungry enough to come back to the blanket, when he did Regina sat out his lunch. She wasn't expecting the boy to say anything as he ate, but he looked up at her, "Miss Regina?"

"Yes, Roland?" she crossed her legs and leaned back against her hands. "Do you like my Daddy Miss Regina?" Regina just smiled and shook her head, "Yes, Roland, he's a very nice man." Roland giggled, "Yous loves him?" Regina started to laugh at the boy's happy giggles, "I never said that…" Roland instantly looked more serious, "You no loves him?" Regina leaned forward, "I never said that either. He's very nice Roland, but your Daddy is a busy man. He has to work and be with the Merry Men. The two of you will be going back to your normal lives soon."

"Yous mean… We gonna leave you Miss Regina?" It was a serious question as Roland started to become a little upset, Regina slowly nodded. "Your Daddy won't want to stay around here, at my castle." Roland patted her hand like he was trying to get her attention, "What if he do want to stay? Can we stay Miss Regina? Please? Please? Please?"

Regina couldn't believe him, "You would want to stay, Roland?" He nodded excitedly as he scooted closer to her, "Of course, Miss Regina. I likes you." Regina smiled, softly tapping his nose causing him to giggle once again, "I like you too Roland," she let out a soft sigh, "Why don't you go play some more? It will be getting time to go soon." He nodded and ran out to the water.

Regina couldn't deny that she wanted him to stay, both of them. As she watched the little boy play she knew that this was something she hadn't felt in so long, love. Henry loved her, her years spent with Henry had been everything to her, but he didn't remember her now. He never would. Could she listen to what Snow had tried to tell her? Find happiness in this land? She shook her head, that's not possible, there is no happiness for me without my son.

"Miss Regina!" She instantly looked up, "Come pway!" Regina smiled, getting up to go meet him.

….

It had taken Robin and John hours to reach Phillip and Aurora's castle, but Robin was glad to get off the horse he had been on nearly all day. "Robin, thank goodness you're here!" Aurora hugged him as they met at the entrance. "What's first to do?" He was ready to do whatever needed to be done, he had to get back to Regina and his son. "We need you and John to go with Snows group of people, all of these people are going to the same village." He nodded to Aurora, "Is everyone ready to go now?"

"Yes, everyone is ready." It wasn't long before Robin had everyone is carriages with their things, going toward the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Days Later

Robin had spent three days working with the people to repair houses and other parts of their land. He had enjoyed his time with some of the people he remembered from years before the curse, but there was only one thing on his mind. Regina and Roland. Mounting his horse, he nodded to John a few feet away. "Good luck, Robin, take care," Robin smiled. "Thank you John, I'll see you sometime."

Robin pushed his horse faster and faster, he wanted to get there, and he wanted to see her. What if she had thought more over the past few days? Maybe she would let him in more, maybe he could show her the happiness he wanted.

….

Regina thought more and more about Robins return over her days with Roland. She had so much fun with the little boy, taking him to play, showing him her magic. He was thrilled to do anything with her, and she felt the same with him. Robin was coming back though, someday soon, but she didn't know when. Would he come get Roland and go? She couldn't let herself think about that, not now. She had tried to imagine that he would stay, so they could see where their relationship would go.

Regina wouldn't say she was in love with him, no, but she could tell he was different. She didn't know what it was about the way he wouldn't let her get to him, but she found it attractive. Robin would mess with her, but at the same time she could feel the way he felt when he kissed her. It was gentle, unforced. It seemed natural to have him close to her, and she wanted more.

Roland lying in her lap asleep, Regina gently brushed the hair away from his eyes. After she saw that he was fast asleep she picked him up, carrying him to the bed he had slept in the first night. "Goodnight Roland," she placed a soft kiss on his forehead as she tucked the covers around him.

It wasn't until she had eased Roland's door shut that she heard the noise. What was that, she thought to herself? There's no one else in this castle. She slowly walked her way toward the noise, the heels on her shoes making soft clicks. She turned the corner to the open air area of the castle, the place her apple tree had been moved back to since the curse was reversed. Walking up to the tree slowly she didn't see anything, but she knew whatever the noise she had heard it came from this way. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Hearing nothing, Regina turned her back toward the castle walls, looking around the area. Her hand began to glow red as she heard the puff of smoke, readying herself for attack.

"Hello, dear," a dark voice said from the other end of the room.


	9. Running Into Trouble

Regina stayed completely silent as the greened skinned woman waltzed closer, "Why are you here?"

"I've come to see you, darling. Is that any way to treat a guest?" the obvious smirk on her face was beginning to irritate Regina. Why would the Wicked Witch be here if she didn't want something? Regina looked at her, not breaking her gaze as she took a seat near the apple tree. "Why have you come here?"

"You don't know who I am Regina?" Regina crossed one leg over another, unamused by this woman. "You're the Wicked Witch. You belong in Oz. Now why are you in my kingdom?"

"Cora never told you?" Regina staring at the woman with a blank expression, she continued, "I'm your sister Regina." Regina shook her head, "I don't have a sister." The Wicked Witch continued to move closer, causing Regina to sit up. "Think about it dear, why would I lie to you?"

Regina didn't want to think about anything, enough had happened to her since the curse was reenacted, and she didn't want anything else to have to deal with. "Even if you are my sister, why are you here?" The Wicked Witch was now face to face with Regina, a puff of green smoke surrounded her hand, a blade Regina instantly recognized placed in her hand. "See sis, I have plans. Now what those things are… That's not important to you. But, dear… I'm going to deal with you," Regina leaned up, refusing to show any fear toward this woman. "I'm going to take everything away from you."

Regina's eyes filled with a dark glare, "You can't do anything to me, and I have nothing for you to take. I've already lost everything that matters to me." Watching as the green skinned woman slid the sharp blade across her finger, Regina stood up to her feet. "You have more coming than you think, but what you have to face in the future is worse than any other imaginable thing."

Regina was done with this, nothing could compare to losing her son. What could this witch think was so bad? What did she know? "What you'll face is you're true weakness, and when you let you're weakness show I'll be here." Regina moved forward, opposite the witch and only inches away. "I don't show weakness." The Wicked Witch showed a bright smirk, "We'll see dear," the witch flicking her wrist the knife was in, the edge of the blade sliced across Regina's hand. The Witch didn't take any more time, her broom in her hand she mounted and flew out into the sky.

….

Regina knew what the witch had meant. The one true weakness, something her mother had told her so many times. Love, but she didn't have love in her life, she thought. Henry was gone, and she didn't have anyone else she loved. She stomped her way through the castle, ignoring the blood coming from her hand. The loud slam as she passed the front hallway was the only thing that stopped her. "Regina." Robin stood in the doorway. "Let you're self in bandit?" She couldn't hide the small smile at the sight of him. "I figured you wouldn't mind." Robin smiled back, overjoyed just seeing her.

Regina watched him looking her up and down, shaking her head, "I suggest if you plan on making a move you make it soon, I'm not one for waiting." He chuckled as he stepped straight to her, not hesitating to put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to put his lips to hers.

Regina couldn't pull herself away from him. His touch brought that feeling of comfort she had begun to long for over the past few days. Comfort, she scolded herself in her head. No, no, wait… This is what she meant, the witch. Her faith worse than anything… falling in love. Regina slowly pushed against Robin's chest with her uninjured hand, "Robin stop."

Robin knew something was wrong as he starred into her eyes, "Regina… What's wrong?" She shook her head pulling out of his arms. "It's late, let's just get some rest. I'm sure you're tired." Robin followed behind her as she tried to get farther and farther away. "Regina wait. Please," Robin looked down at her hand as he reached out for it, instantly seeing her blood covered skin. "Regina," Robin grabbed her wrist, not wanting to hurt anything. "What happened?" Regina looked at her stinging hand, "It's nothing, let me go." Robin kept his grip on her wrist, walking with her beside him as he pulled her to sit down. "Robin let it go, I'm fine."

Robin knelt down in front of her, ripping a piece of cloth from his travel cloak. "Shh." Regina rolled her eyes, trying to hide the small tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes. Robin wrapped the cloth around the cut, tying it so it wouldn't come loose. He looked up to Regina's eyes, needing to know why she was pushing him away again, "Regina, please. What happened?"

Regina looked off to the side, she couldn't let herself cry. She couldn't let herself fall for this man, no matter what she felt for him. Love was weakness, she had told herself that for so many years. She had lost everyone that she loved, and now the loss of her son was permanent, she couldn't go through losing anyone else. She wouldn't put herself through that. "I fell. I fell and scrapped my hand," she wiped at her eyes a few times, still not allowing herself to look him in the eye, "I'm going to bed." Regina stood up, trying to push herself right through his arms.

"Regina." Robin's voice had risen a little, wanting her to talk to him. He put his hand on her arm, stroking his thumb across her skin as she stopped. HE dropped his voice again, making it soft as he stepped to her so her back laid against his chest, "You don't fall, you're a Queen. Tell me what has upset you."

The tears she had so desperately tried to hide slowly feel down her cheek, "I think you need to go Robin. You and Roland." He moved his lips closer to her ear, "I can't do that Regina." Regina turned herself around, her cheeks showing the tear stains. "You don't understand Robin, I can't do this. I can't be with you."

"Yes you can, Regina. I told you, I want to show you what you haven't had." Regina pushed his arm away as she whispered, "I can't let you get hurt Robin, everyone I love gets hurt, or gets pulled away from me. I can't go through that again Robin." Robin couldn't imagine what had made her think this, "I'm going to change that Regina, I'm gonna stay. I'm not going to leave, you just have to trust me."

"You don't know what I have to deal with. There are people who want me unhappy, and I don't want anything to affect you." Robin grinned softly, "Then I guess you have to kick me out, Queen. I'm not going anywhere." Robin placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. "Are you just that crazy? To stay with someone like me?" He chuckled as he saw the little smile that was coming through again, "You can call me whatever you like."

Regina closed the space, pushing her lips against his. This wasn't something she wanted to lose. She wanted him, more and more each minute. "Robin…" she mumbled.

Robin wouldn't let her pull away from him this time, not again. "Yes, Regina?" He put his arms around her, not separating their lips. "It is late, I think we both need to get some sleep." Robin shook his head, moving his lips down her chin to her neck, "You finally let me get to you and now you're making me sleep on the couch?" Regina half laughed, but her eyes closed from the sensation of his lips on her skin, "I wasn't planning on making you sleep on the couch…, but you can if you want," she smirked.

"Really?" he chuckled, "Where am I supposed to go then?" Regina leaned into his touch as she felt his arm around his waist slide farther down. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you." Robin grinned letting his lips break contact, following closely behind her as she stalked her way toward her room down the hall.

….

**The next chapter will be up soon! Outlaw Queen sexy moments! Leave reviews and let me know what you want to see and your thoughts!**


	10. The Man With The Lion Tattoo

Regina's body burned with passion as Robin leaned against the door after he closed it, pulling her closer to him with every touch. Their kisses becoming deeper with each passing moment. Regina pulled at the hem of his shirt, her fingertips grazing along the skin underneath. She could feel his muscles, he was strong, but his touches were so careful.

Robin caressed Regina's arms, his hands sliding to the small of her back as they moved farther into the room. He easily untied the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor, and marveled the beautiful woman. Her soft features and obvious curves, highlighted by the lingerie she wore underneath.

Regina could only smirk as she watched Robins eyes sweep over her body, "It's my turn now." She pulled him closer, turning so he fell back onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, putting one leg on either side of his body as Robin leaned up on his hands to crash their lips together again. She desperately pulled at the bottom of his shirt, the feel of Robins fingertips on her skin driving her desire father and farther to an edge.

Robin let Regina remove his shirt, even letting her take his trousers off, but he wasn't going to let her have complete control. He could feel the way this woman worked, she'd been with men before that let her do anything, but he wanted to show her what a real man could do for her. How a real man could make her feel. He turned them over in one easy motion, Regina being so easy to object as she was put on her back.

"Robin..." She growled against his lips, she wasn't finished with him yet, but his strong arms held her chest to his. Making her breaths heavier. He placed his fingertips between her shoulder blades, inching down to the hook that kept the lace black bra around her. He unhooked the clamp, letting it fall of her shoulders to reveal more of her body. He studied her for a moment, taking in how beautiful this woman really was. Her body seemed to fit perfectly to his hands, he couldn't get enough. His lips moved down to her neck, the shiver of her body pushing him farther.

Regina held the back of his neck, keeping his lips on her skin as she let a low moan escape. She wanted him now, she needed him. "Robin, what are you waiting for?" He grinned against her skin, letting his lips work their way down her torso until her back arched off the bed. Regina reached for his hand as one of his fingers slid into her black panties, pulling them down her legs. She needed him closer, she wanted more of him.

Her wishes were met as Robin's hand moved through the inside of her thigh, finding exactly where she wanted him. Robin could feel Regina's anticipation, how much she desired at the moment. He let the tip of one of his fingers tease her entrance as his lips moved farther down her stomach. He could tell she needed it, she could easily go over her edge. He allowed one finger to slowly press inside her, feeling how tight she already was. Robin knew it wouldn't take much, he let his finger move in a slow easy motion, his tongue flicking carefully over her length.

Regina could hardly contain the sensation he sent through her. She but down hard in her lip, holding back the whimpers that were trying slip. Robin knew she wanted to release, needed to, but he wanted to watch her go slowly. He let another finger glide into her and she couldn't hold anyone. "Robin," she whimpered his name, letting her eyes close as her head fell back. He stopped, pushing his plam against her tense center. "Not yet Regina," he whispered as she whimpered again, "Not yet."

Regina could feel the muscles in her body giving way as Robins lips traveled back up her body, taking care of each placed his lips touched. He moved his body closer to hers. Regina could feel how hard he'd become, he slid into her. Regina couldn't hold anything back anymore, she let go her body shivering as he took control.

...

Regina fluttered her eyes, trying to see in the dim light. It was pitch black outside the window, only the moon shining through to give tiny slivers of light. She instantly realized she had nothing on her body, but she felt so warm. She blinked her eyes again, moving her gaze up to see Robin's sleeping face. She felt something she could hardly describe as she looked down at the blanket wrapped around them, her hand rested peacefully on his chest that moved steadily up and down. Safety. Compassion. Robin had pulled the blankets around her as she shivered once he'd laid back. He'd pulled her in closer, cuddling her into his chest. No one had done anything like that for her before. With the men she'd been with things were done and so was whoever she was with. Robin was different. She could feel that not only did he want her in the ways every woman loved to be wanted by a man, but he wanted to love her, and protect her.

Regina brushed her fingertip along his chest. She hadn't gotten the chance to just stare at him. Take in every feature she could. She gazed up at his closed eyes again, watching as his lip twitched as he slept. She smiled softly to herself, nuzzling her cheek against his warm chest. Her eyes moved down his body, seeing the muscles that were revealed before the blanket began. Regina took her time, but as her eyes moved down his arm she saw a black marking.

It was hard to make out what the mark on his smooth skin was. She was ready to give up when Robin shifted in his sleep, his arm draping over his stomach where her hand was. A small stream of moon light reviled the tattoo. The lion tattoo.

Regina's mind froze as it was. The only thoughts running through her head of the petite girl in the small green dress, "What you need, Regina, is love." She denied everything the pixie had told her, refusing to believe that the pixie dust that lad led them to a small tavern could take her to the one man that could make her happy. Her body froze. It couldn't be. After all these years... Robin couldn't be the man Tink tried so desperately to get her to meet.

Regina tied to be as still as possible, but she couldn't shake her uncomfortable feelings. Robin had made her feel different in the past few days she'd been with him. For the first time she felt like she had a chance at a real ending. He'd helped her deal with the pain of loosing her son without even knowing everything. She needed him. The more she thought the more she understood. When Zelena had came, told her that she would have everything taken from her. It wasn't her son the Witch meant, it was him. Robin... She gazed back up at his still expression. She couldn't let Zelena hurt him or Roland.

She tried to roll out away from his arms, but he held her. Eventually getting to the edge of the bed, sitting up, about to get off; she heard his muffled grumble, "Regina...?" He brushed his hands over his face, squinting his eyes toward her. "Regina... What's wrong? Where are you going?" She didn't let her body move as she felt him turn over to his side.

Robin, half awake, reached out for her. His fingertips resting on the small of her back, his thumb stroking across the skin that was still reviled. "Regina..." He whispered. Robin felt how tense the muscles in her back were, how stiff she was, but his touch seemed to ease her. "I'm just going to get something to drink," Regina attempted to reply, but her voice was shaken. "Regina..." Robin said again, starting to sit up, "Hey." Regina tired to ignore his soft hand, but Robin moved his other hand to her waist and around her stomach. "Regina, just lay back down." Robin tried to pull her closer to him. Regina turned, staring at him. Robin leaned toward her, pulling her back onto the bed and into his hold. "We can talk about this tomorrow. Just try to get some rest Regina." Regina looked up at him one last time before she laid her head back down on his chest. Her heart was still beating fast, her thoughts not clear. What would he think if she did tell him? His gentle kiss on her temple, and the soft breath he took before he closed his eyes reassured her. She closed her eyes and pushed herself back into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I do want to apologize about how long this chapter has taken me. The past few months have been very busy for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 11 will be up soon. Leave your reviews.**


	11. An Explanation

**hey everyone, I apologize about how long it's been since my last upload. I had an idea of how I wanted this story to go and then I saw another story that had the same concept. I finally decided how this story is going to go, and it will now be completed. I've changed the bio to hint toward what will happen, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Regina mumbled half asleep feeling a soft brush against her cheek. "Robin?" She mumbled again. "Good morning," He grinned. "Did you sleep well?" Regina nodded sleepily as she turned toward him, nuzzling into his side. She didn't want to get up, never wanted to move. "The Queen looks so different after her night of beauty sleep. Especially like this." He smirked pushing the sheets farther down her body as she moved closer to him. "Robin..." She groaned. "Stop it." Robin chuckled softly as she buried his face into his side. "What? Come on Queenie, get up." Regina jerked the sheets up around her, "No!" Robin got up, looking at her body wrapped in the sheets as he pulled his underclothes on. "Must I get you up?" Regina turned the opposite direction, a strip of her flesh showing as the sheets rose up. "Fine, you asked for it." Robin reached over the bed pulling her closer before he lifts her and holds her onto his shoulder. "Come on," He chuckles, "You've got clothes to put on." Regina pushed against his chest until he sat her down. She couldn't help but smile up at him as she stood, completely exposed, in front of him.<p>

Robin smiled back, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a deep kiss, caressing the small of her back. "Robin," She started to giggle as his actions begged for more, "Stop. You got me up, now you have to wait." She pushed him away, giggling the entire time as his hand slid off her. "That hardly seems fair," He protested, watching her open the enormous closet on the opposite side of the room. "Do I care what's fair, dear?" Regina flipped her way through her old dresses. "No, I guess you don't." He grinned, sitting himself back to stare at her as she dressed in tight black pants with a red over coat. "Good, then no more complaining." She walked back to him, leaning down to kiss him one more time. Robin pulling her down onto the bed as she laughed kissing back.

* * *

><p>After their morning meal, Robin, Regina, and Roland had all decided on a day enjoying the small open area around the back of the castle. Regina had poured glasses of wine for Robin and herself, and walked out with both of them. Roland instantly ran off into the open field, playing with the wooden toys Robin had brought back for him after his trip. Regina, having been trying to avoid the subject, Robin wasn't going to let it slide. "So are you going to explain to me what happened last night? What frightened you?"<p>

Regina glanced over at him, both sitting in chairs that Robin had moved to be closer together. Her eyes moved down to the tattoo, but only for a moment. He reached for her hand, pulling it into his lap. "Regina, what happened?" She tried to let the feeling of his fingers tracing patterns along her skin sooth her, but the ideas of her sister and the meaning of that tattoo wouldn't let her. She let out a small whisper, her eyes focused on their hands, "Your tattoo."

Robin turned his arm over so the tattoo was now visible. He couldn't understand, was this somehow bad? "What about it?"

"It's..." Regina hesitated, sighing softly as the frustration behind her own words grew in her mind. Why was this so difficult? She did love Robin, and this only proved that they could be happy together. But... With the threat of her sister, how could she ask him to be with her? "When I was younger, I met this fairy, Tinkerbell. She tried to help me before I hit my darkest days. She swore she knew exactly what I needed and could help me find it. Tink said that I needed to love again, so she used her pixie dust to lead me to this tavern. I'd never been there, but..." She stumbled over her words, trying to finish smoothly. "Tinkerbell told me that the man I was meant to be with was inside, my soulmate. I didn't ever see the mans face, but she told me what to look for. The lion tattoo..."

Robins eyes grew with shock, moving between her eyes and the lion tattooed onto his forearm. "I was the man she showed you to? It was me!?"

Regina laughed quietly at his happily surprised tone, "Yes, Robin... It was you." Robin grinned, he'd fallen in love with the woman before him, and this proved it was truly meant to be. "Then why didn't I see you that night?" Regina looked down sadly, "I was too afraid to go in, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I ran. I never went back to find you."

"Oh..." Robin locked his eyes to the tattoo. "Then, why did it upset you last night when you saw it?" Regina leaned in closer to him, relived to know the idea of them mean to be together did scare him, but now she had to come clean about what had really happened the night he'd returned. Now he would know that the greened skin woman wasn't just some simple threat.

"The cut on my hand the night you returned, it wasn't an accident." Her eyes barely looked up to meet his. "Someone was here that night." Robin was at full attention now, "Who?"

"I... I didn't even know the woman, but she claims to be my sister. I wouldn't believe it, but she spoke of my Mother and so many other things..." Robin slowly shookthis head, "What did she want?"

"She didn't exactly say, but she made it clear she didn't like me. She said I could say goodbye to my happiness."

Robin understood, he could understand everything. Why she'd trurs to get up last night, why she'd been so hesitant with him since that night. "You think she was talking about me?"

Regina looked into his eyes sadly, "What else could she have meant? You and Roland are the only thing I have now. I didn't have anything in Storybrooke other than my son, and he's gone now." Her eyes started to tear up at the though of Henry, "I don't know who this woman is, Robin. I don't know how dangerous she could be, how powerful she could be. If you and Roland stay... You're putting yourselves in danger."

Robin reached for her hand, lacing her fingers with his, "I'm not going to let you face this woman alone, Regina. Whoever she is, whatever she wants. We found each other for a reason, is wasn't just some mishap. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. She wouldn't let anyone hurt him or Roland. "I don't want you to leave..." She let herself say the words, as selfish as she knew they sounded.

"I don't want to leave," Robin whispered back and placed his arm around her.

* * *

><p>Regina had leaned back against Robins chest as the minutes had passed, both of them watching Roland run through the grand open field with a toy in each hand. "He looks so happy." Regina commented, but before Robin had the chance to respond they both heard the nay of multiple horses.<p>

"Daddy! Daddy! Miss Gina! Miss Gina!" Roland had swooped up all of his toys and made a run for them.

Robin and Regina both stood, looking out as far as the could to see a group of horses with people they couldn't make out riding toward them. "Who would be coming to my castle?" Regina asked, glancing back at Robin who had placed one hand on the small of her back his other on the head of the boy clinging to both of them.

"I don't know, but we've got visitors." Robin squinted trying to make them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all in the patience of my slow uploading of this chapter, I love to heard y'all's reviews and thoughts so leave them! They help me stay motivated to post faster! The next chapter will be up ASAP.<strong>


	12. Visitors

**Bio has been changed, slightly, again. Hope everyone enjoys! I'd love your reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Miss Gina," Roland tugs on Regina's dress, "Who's that on those horseys?" Regina looked down at the small boy, "I'm not sure, sweetie." Roland's gentle tugging slowly stops, a soft pout forming on his lips. The boy was obviously becoming tired, he reached his arms up toward Regina, who bent down to pull the boy up into her arms. The gentle rubbing on his back from the woman's soft touch coaxing the boy to nuzzle into her neck.<p>

Robin took a glimpse at his son settled into the woman's arms. It was obvious how comfortable Roland had become with her, and the sight seemed to ease his heart. The tromping of the horses grew closer and closer, until Regina could finally make out exactly who it was, "The Charming's bunch..." She sighed softly, a bit displeased. Robin let his hand lightly brush against her arm, "Should we go prepare drinks and a place for everyone to sit? And a place for this one to nap?" he brushed some hair away from the boys eyes, but in his sleepiness the young turned his head into Regina away from his father. Regina tried to hide a light smirk, "He's fine where he is, Robin, but yes I'll make up some drinks."

Regina kept the boy leaned against her hip as she used magic to lay out a welcoming meal and drinks for the coming guests, turning to Robin who was eyeing her strangly, "What?"

He shook his head breifly, "Nothing. Why do you think they're here?"

"I don't know," Regina let out a seep sigh, glancing down at the boy beginning to fall asleep on her chest. "Knowing them, they won't just let themselves in... Come on." She started toward the enormous castle doors, Robin following.

* * *

><p>Just as Robin had pulled the doors open for Regina, the now long black haired woman moved quickly to give the Queen a hug, but stopped as she noticed the boy in her arms. Regina, who'd taken a step back inside to avoid the hug anyways, her back bumping against Robins chest, could now see the growing bump under the womans clothes, "Regina." Snow beamed. Regina gave her a half-hearted smile, "Snow... What are you all doing here? Come..." She hesitated, uncertain of the words she wouldn't have ever said to the woman in their previous years in this land, "Come in..."<p>

Snow smiled to her again, taking David's hand as they entered the castle. Ruby, Granny, and the seven dwarves followed. Regina and Leroy, now in his dwarf clothes, exchanged glares as always. The bunch followed Snow, who seemed to be leading them through the castle as if it were her own.

Regina narrowed her eyes in the direction of all of them, their backs turned getting further down the hall as she still stood in place with Robin by her side. Robin chuckled softly at her provoked attitude, "Come on, Queenie, it's just a few guests." Regina shifted the boy in her arms, giving him a playful glare, "Unwelcomed guests." Robin glared back teasingly, "Who knows, maybe they have good reason." Regina rolled her eyes at the thought, "Highly unlikely, but we'll see thief." Robin nudged her gently, "Keep straight Queen, let's go." Regina laughed quietly as Robin pulled the most serious face she'd ever seen on his features and offered her his arm. "As you wish theif." She locked one arm through his as she shifted Roland's weight to one side.

* * *

><p>Robin led Regina into the dinning room where Snow and her followers had gathered around the large feasting table. Robin had offered to take Roland the entire walk, but Regina refused, insisting that she didn't need help.<p>

Regina glanced around at the eleven people, "Take a seat, there's plenty." Regina took her own seat at the head of the table, Robin sitting on one side of her, while Snow insisted upon taking the seat on the other. "It looks like you've been... Busy." Regina raised her brows at the woman, Snow looking down at her bump. "I... Ummm. Yes, we're having another child." Snow took a glimpse at Robin, wanting to ask her if she was planning the same thing with the theif, but knowing she wouldn't approve of her asking.

Regina shifted Roland around on her lap, giving the woman the slightest glare as she eyed Robin. "Why is it you've all decided to visit?"

"Her..." Snow's voice was barely above a whisper, as if someone, this 'her' ,would hear her speaking.

"Who?" Regina questioned, not in the mood to play games.

"The green skinned woman, The Wicked Witch..." Snow's hand lightly rubbed her belly. "Has she not come here...?"

The fear hidden behind Snow's words sent shivers down Regina's spine. The wench who had threatend, not her, but her happiness that was left. "Yes," she spat out the words through clenched teeth, "She's been here, how would you know that?"

"She said she would see you... She said everyone would see her." Snow looked up to Regina as her tone changed, "This Witch, she said we'd all pay."

Regina's eyes shot up to meet Snow's. "All?" Snow nodded at the questioning of her words.

It wasn't just her then, it wasn't only Regina this greened skinned woman was after, it was all of them. Or was it? She couldn't know, no one could know for sure. She new nothing of this woman, other than that she claimed to be her sister. Regina leaned foreward, pressing for any more information Snow held, "Did she say anything else?"

Snow starred down at her lap, looked to David for help, trying to remember what the woman had said. "She said... She said..." Snow furrowed her brows a little frustrated, "She said we'd all pay the price, that coming back wouldn't be what we thought."

Regina nodded, waiting for anymore information. Her eyes shifted to Robin's, "We have to know more..." She said quietly, not wanting to wake Roland. Robin nodded briefl, but everyone else sat hopelessley confussed. "What did she say to you, Regina?" Snow asked, studying the gaze between Regina and Robin.

"What she said has no meaning to any of you," Regina snapped in a still quiet tone, not wanting to speak of the words again after her emotional confession to Robin, "What matters is finding out who this Wicked Witch is and what she wants from us."


	13. Questioning

Regina had carried Roland off to what was now considered his bed chambers. At least he deserved a decent nights sleep, because the night she felt coming would be one of the most tiring. "I think we need to check the library in the opposite wing of the castle," Regina announced to the group as made her returning appearance, "I brought many of my own family books that my Mother had in her possession." She watched the slight cringes that over took everyone's faces as she spoke of the Queen of Hearts, her mother. "With all of those, and the books Leopold had collected, we must be able to find something on this Wicked Witch."

"I think you're right, Regina," Snow voiced her agreement. "We should go search the library. Some should stay here for watch, in case anything were to happen. For Roland's sake." Regina glanced up at Robin, the distance between them from her trip to put Roland in bed had diminished quickly, but they kept a small space between them with everyone around. Robin would stay here with Roland, and she'd be stuck with the Charming's. Regina nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'm coming," Robin gave her a stern look. "Robin, it might be best if you stayed here. What if Roland wakes?" Robin shook his head, "Roland knows Belle, and Belle is staying here with the dwarves. You, Snow, David, and I can all go search the library. And maybe with a professionals assistance it won't take as long." He gave her a stubborn smirk.

"Professional? You think you're a professional at going through a library, thief?" Regina raised a brow, not noticing everyone's eyes on the couple, and Snow's small grin at the interaction between them. "I'm a professional at finding what's needed. That's what thieves do when they break into a castle, wouldn't you know Queen?" Regina only rolled her eyes. Robin and his stubborn ways... He would be coming along.

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" Regina tried to sound serious with a quiet voice, but the grin on her lips wasn't helping her case. Robin grasped her waist from behind again, causing a light laugh from her throat. "Robin, stop." He listened this time, taking her hand instead as they stalked down the hallway. Regina couldn't deny her small thankfulness Snow knew her way around the castle and was leading David a ways ahead of them. She wasn't ready for her comments on her knew found love, not just yet...<p>

David opened the door to the library for Snow. Regina squeezed Robin's hand as they began to catch up, but let go of his warm touch before the Charming's turned around. Regina couldn't help but watch the hand that Snow lightly ran up and down her stomach. It was a constant motion she was doing since they'd arrived. The woman was having another baby. Even after the ordeal she'd gone through with Emma as a newborn, and being forced to leave her again as Regina had to leave Henry. Even though it seemed, with the Wicked Witch around, she might possibly be putting any new baby in the face of danger just as before.

But with a small glance at Robin, and a warm smile as their eyes met, the thought of her own hand rubbing across her own growing belly filled Regina's mind. A growing person inside of her, with the best parts of her and the man only feet away. The man with the lion tattoo, her soulmate. Could she do that to Henry though? If she was ever able to see him again, how would she explain... He was her little boy, but he also belonged to Emma. The aging boy was finding more and more comfort in his biological mother in the years before Regina was forced to cast the rest of the town back to the Enchanted Forest. With no telling how much time before she saw him again, he'd be even closer to the blonde. Besides, was something like that even possible? Regina had lived more years, Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, than she enjoyed admitting.

"Regina...?" Robin studied her as she seemed to be staring off into space, "Regina?" Her eyes widened as she was pulled back from her thoughts, "Yes?" Robin stepped a little closer to her, his hand lightly brushing against her arm, "What's wrong?" She gave him a warm smile as she starred up into his blue depths, "Nothing, I'm okay." He smiled back at the smile he loved, wishing he could give her just a small kiss. Regina didn't pull way from his touch, but turned her attention to Snow and David.

"We could find anything in here..." Regina tried to think of where to look, but nothing was coming to mind. "Regina?" Snow began and Regina turned to meet her look, "What if you and I take the back, and Robin and David can stay up here and search through these shelves?" Regina nodded although unhappy about the discussion she could already feel coming. Robin on the other hand, nodded with a small grin to Regina, "I think that'll work just fine, M'Lady."

Regina followed Snow down long isle that led through the entire library, looking down each row they past. She was silent, although Snow's silence only lasted a moment, Regina was surprised to find that the question was about their mission, "Who do you think she is, Regina, this Wicked Witch?" Regina looked over at the woman as they both started to scan through the last section of books on the row farthest back, "I don't know... She could be anyone," Regina's gaze wondered back to the shelf, her fingers filing though the books she found of importance. Her mind contemplated telling the woman of what the Witch had said to her, but she decided that it was best she did, "Snow."

"Yes, Regina?" The woman glanced at her, the cheerful look in her eyes causing Regina to continue to stare at the books. "The Witch paid a visit to the castle a few nights ago," Snow was listening intently now, "Before Robin returned. Roland was in bed, so I was more focused on making sure she wasn't going to bother him, but... She said," She hesitated, unsure how to form the words, "She spoke of my Mother, Snow." Snow tilted her head, "Cora?... So you think she's associated with Wonderland."

"No." Her fingers were now just flipping through the books without purpose, "No, I've heard stories of the Wicked Witch before, from Henry's fairy-tales. The Wicked Witch is associated with Oz, not Wonderland." Snows eyes filled with confusion, "Then why do you think she mentioned Cora?" Regina sighed softly, slightly aggravated that she wasn't finding anything of use, "She claimed to be my Mother's daughter," She stopped searching the spines of the books, just starring at them instead, "she said she was my sister."

Snow's gasp was loud enough to capture Regina's attention, "Your sister?" Regina nodded as she pushed away from the shelf and stalked impatiently to the section she was searching for, Snow quickly following, "Don't you think Cora would've mentioned something like that, Regina? Wouldn't she have told you if she had another child?" Regina shrugged, her eyes scanning the shelf of books that spoke of all the lands. The Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland, Arendelle. Where was it!? "That's what I thought, but she looks around the same age as I am. I suppose Mother could have forgotten to mention it..." Snow shook her head, "That's not something she could've just forgotten about, Regina."

"You know, Snow, at this point it wouldn't even matter if she'd forgotten to tell me. That fact that I was never told about it, and I don't even know if this Wicked Witch is telling the truth." Regina let out a deep sigh, "I just wish there was some way I could ask my Mother, but that would take magic I can't perform on my own. And Gold isn't here, and..." She quickly stopped herself from mentioning the blond around her mother. Regina wasn't sure how she'd react, especially since Regina had taken leaving Henry so hard. A brilliant smile crossed her face as she reached to a golden spined book on a high shelf.

"Did you find something?" Snow followed each step the woman made to a small table. Regina spread the book out in the table, opening it up to the first page. "It could be something." The two of them sat as Regina flipped through the pages, searching through its context for anything of use.

The silence between the two of them had lasted much longer than Regina expected. Snow seemingly content with her hands lightly rubbing the fabric of her dress which covered her belly, although the thoughtful look on her face did make Regina a little nervous. She'd avoided any questions about her and Hood until now, and she'd be happy to keep it that way.

It wasn't until Regina had aimlessly scanned through one dusty book, gone back to find yet another, and taken her seat again that Snow spoke up, "You and Robin Hood seem to enjoy each others company." Regina limited her dagger stares to the book, keeping her voice at a steady tone, ""The thief and I get along, surprisingly." Snow tucked her hair behind her ear, "It's been weeks since the curse brought us back." Regina nodded, unresponsive. "He's spent all of this time here with you, and you allowed it."

The matter of fact tone in her voice was what really pushed Regina's buttons, "Yes, Snow, I suppose he's okay company to have around the castle," She slung through a few pages of the new book.

A small, knowing smirk was making it's way onto Snow's red lips, "He's rather handsome isn't he?" With that simple question Regina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks praying that it wasn't noticeable. Damn Robin... He wasn't even with her and he was making her blush. She kept her eyes on the text, "He's alright."

The princess pressed on, "He seems to really like you." Regina gave her a soft shrug as she turned the page, trying to maintain her nonchalant tone, "At least he's got nice taste in woman."

Snow shook her head, a quite laugh escaping her lips, "Come on, Regina. You don't have to hide anything."

Regina lifted her eyes to the woman's, and the innocent, questioning look she saw staring back at her made her see the young princess she'd spent so many years in thus very castle with. She sighed softly, shaking her head as if she didn't understand, "I don't know what you mean, Snow."

"Regina." Snow playfully scoffed, Regina folding her hands together in front of her. "There is no way you can possibly expect anyone to believe that after all of the weeks gone by, you and Robin haven't gotten...cozy...with one another."

Regina raised a perfectly arched brow, "If you're asking if I've been in bed with the thief, I don't find that to be any of your business Snow." Snow giggled again, the soft noise echoing in the enormous room. The blush on Regina's cheek and quick denial was all the princess needed to confirm her beliefs. "Snow." Regina glared at her.

"Okay, fine. Maybe it isn't my business. But you two do look very lovey with each other." Regina rolled her eyes. She'd just turned her focus back to the book as she felt a soft hand laid over her own. "You look happy, Regina."

Happy, in her eyes, was a bit of a stretch. Robin, Roland, the idea of love with the man was a dream. But with Henry gone, for how long she would never know, she could never be fully happy.

"Henry would be happy to see you like this," Snow interrupted her thoughts, "He always wanted to see you happily in love."

Regina rolled her eyes again, pulling her hand away as she shut the heavy leather book. This certainly was Snow White she was speaking to. "I wouldn't use those words."

Snow watched the Queen over her shoulder as she went back to her work at the shelves. "It can happen, Regina. Anything can happen if you just have hope."

Regina only shook her head. Hope. Happiness. Those were two words she'd never used much.

* * *

><p>"Snow!" Regina called from the other side of the shelf. She placed her index finger between the pages as she closed the green book and rushed back to the table where the woman had chosen to stay sitting. The book seemed tiny next to all the other books, but had proven the most valuable so far. "Snow!" She called again as she came upon the table.<p>

"What is it, Regina, did you find something?"

Regina let the book plop down on the wooden surface, the page her finger had held settling in front of the eyes of the black haired woman, "Zelena. The Wicked Witch. This tells about her time in Oz, how she rose to power there, and it also speaks of some amulet she wears that seems to hold all of her magic. I'm not positive, but I think I remember seeing it around her neck."

"What does this mean?" Snow gazed up at the woman standing close by.

"It means at least we have some information about her. It says she wasn't originally from Oz, and talks about the green cyclone that took her from this land. She came from the Enchanted Forest, so she could be telling the truth about my Mother."

Snow searched the following pages, the previous pages, seeing everything Regina had spoken of for herself. "She could actually be your sister." Regina nodded briefly, unsure how she felt about the subject.

"I think you should take this to David, show him, and the two of you take this and tell everyone else what we've found." Snow nodded, "You don't want to come? I mean, I'm sure they would prefer to hear the magic talk from you."

"No. No, you can tell them. I can stay here, see if I can find anything else." Snow nodded yet again, using what looked like much effort to lift herself from the table. She marked the page with her finger as Regina had before and began the walk back to the library entrance where she would find David and Robin.

"And Snow?" Regina called before the woman got too far away.

"Yes, Regina?" She turned back.

"Umm..." She stammered, a faint blush reappearing in her cheeks, "Could you tell Robin to come back here?"

Snow pursed her lips into a small grin, "I'll tell him his Queen has called." With a quiet giggle she turned on her heel and trotted down the isle with the green book in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this chapter gave just a little hint at what is to come in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading! I'd really like to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. To any that read my story 'The Story of Us', the new chapter will be uploaded this weekend!<strong>


	14. The Letter

Regina sat back at the table with another hopeless book after Snow had left, nearly asleep as she searched through it's pages. Robin's footsteps down the library path didn't seem to penetrate her ears, "I've been told my Queen has called." He asked, a grin on his lips. Regina jumped slightly, sitting up straighter. "Robin...? Oh, well, I told Snow to send you back here... Did she tell you what I found about the woman that came here that night?" Robin walked over to the table she sat at, cupping her cheek. The kiss he proceeded to take from her lips seemed to be more important to him than the matter at hand. "Robin..." Regina mumbled, smiling as their lips met. Robin grinned, stealing another long kiss from the Queen as she sat looking up at the archer, "Yes, Snow told me," He finally answered, "She told me a few things actually..." Regina quirks a brow, "Like what?" Robin took a seat beside her, close beside her, but Regina didn't push him away as she would have anyone else.

"You told her?" Robin began, turning his head toward Regina as if she knew what he was referring to, "About us." Regina quickly turned her gaze away from his, her eyes searching the book again, "Well... I didn't exactly tell her, she sort of...asked and already had an idea." Robin nods, his hand reaching for the Queen's under the table as he too looked at the book in front of them, "She seemed rather excited about it..." She laughed softly, flipping the page even though she knew there was no reason to it, "Snow's known me for a long time, Robin... She's just happy about the idea of me finding someone else that I care about." Her voice trailed off into a mumble. Robin parted his lips to comment, but decided otherwise.

Regina had leaned closer to him, her head on his shoulder as she finally closed the book. "Are you going to tell anyone else?" He asked. Regina laughed softly, "If I know Snow, everyone in the castle already knows. But, I don't know, I figured we'd just keep it quiet for now..." She lifts her head, searching his eyes to see his reaction to her words, "I don't want to put you or Roland in danger, Robin." He knew her reasoning, although he thought it was ridiculous, "I understand, Regina, I was just asking." She smiled softly, standing and placing the book back in it's spot on the shelf.

* * *

><p>She had paced the small area where her and Robin were for nearly ten minutes, and Robin had finally grown worried enough to ask if she was alright when she turned to him with a small gasp, "The trunk!" Robin stared at her, clueless as her lips turned up into a knowing smile, "The what?" Regina started off in the other direction, "The trunk! Why didn't I think of this sooner? If she claims to be my Mother's child..." Robin jumped up, trying to catch up to her, "Regina, darling, what trunk are you talking about?"<p>

She stopped without another word, just outside of a door that led to a room that branched off from the library. "Where are we going?" Robin questioned, "Regina?" She laughs at his clueless state, gently shushing him as she pushed through what looked to Robin to be random storage. Old chests and trunks, wardrobes. He watched as the Queen stopped, bending down in front of the newest looking trunk in the room. It was a dark brown, a large, red, heart shaped lock on the front. Regina used her magic to break the lock, tossing the now useless metal to the side as she pushed the lid back. Robin sat, still wondering what she was doing, but not daring to interrupt her.

Regina tossed her Mother's blue dress aside, opening the heart shaped locket, which only contained pictures of her and her Mother. "I've gone through this trunk a thousand times," She sighs, "If Zelena had anything to do with my Mother... I would've found something before now." She tossed the locket to the dress on the floor, turning to look up at the thief desperately. Robin stepped closer, kneeling beside her, "This belongs to the Queen of Hearts?" He asks skeptically, getting only a soft nod in response. "Maybe your Mother didn't keep anything related to this 'Wicked Witch'?" He offers as an answer, "What if she had nothing to do with her?" Regina's head tilted, she leaned over the trunk again, "Then how would Zelena know about my Mother?" Robin tried to come up with another possible answer, but Regina reached for the blue dress, beginning to put it back where she'd found it until she felt something in it's pocket. "What is that?" Robin asked as she began to open up the folded piece of paper she'd found. The note, the one she'd read a thousand times. She had always believed it was about her. She was Rumple's student after all... "Robin..." She whispered, tears beginning to blur her vision.

Robin put his hand out, and surprisingly to him, Regina very gently sat the note in his palm.

He began to read,

"_Cora, dear. I finally got my hands on your first born. Never thought I'd find her, did you? Now I know why. She's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered. Even more powerful than you. Stunning, in every way._"

Robin's eyes slowly lifted to meet Regina's gaze, but she had looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "Let's go find the Charming's, show them out," Her voice broke, even though it was only a whisper. "Regina..." He didn't move. "Robin," She turned to him, her eyes full of disappointment, anger, sadness, he couldn't tell which was more powerful. "I've read that letter a hundred times. In my darkest moments I'd go to it, for comfort, for a boost when I needed it..." He'd reached for her hand, which she had quickly pulled away. She hated looking weak to him, "Because I always thought it was about me."

"It's about Zelena..." His voice trailed off. "Rumplestiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am," She sighs heavily. "Why care what that imp thinks, Regina?" His voice grew louder. He would not let her stand hear and doubt herself and what he knew she was capable of. "Because, if the man that taught me everything I know about magic thinks she's strong than I am...then there is no way I can win a fight against her."

* * *

><p>"Regina? Regina! Regina?" Snow called for the Queen, although she was sitting in plain sight with her thief again. Regina tried to shrug off Robin's arm around her shoulders before Snow caught sight, but that knowing smirk crept onto the princess' lips, "Oh, are we interrupting something?"<p>

"No..." Regina sits up straighter, offering the seats across the table where she and Robin were sitting to the other couple, "We were just discussing what we think should be done." Snow and David took the offer, "About Zelena?" Snow asked, her eyes locked with the Queens. Regina broke the stare between the two, looking to the man beside her for a more comforting gaze, "Yes... Snow, I don't think it's going to be as easy as we'd thought..." Snow's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not? Regina, we know how powerful your magic is..."

Regina shakes her head, taking a long breath, "Snow, you just have to understand... Me fighting this Witch isn't going to help any of us." David gave Robin a strange look as his arm shifted, unable to see that the thief had reached to rest his palm against the Queen's rest. The prince leaned in closer, "What about like a spell?" Regina turned her attention to him, "A spell?" It was clear how inexperienced he was with magic, "A spell. Or a curse. Can't you cast another curse to send us back to Storybrooke? Leave the Witch here?"

"I don't know if you understand what it took for me to cast the first dark curse, Charming," She began to snap, "But I couldn't get everything I needed to cast another curse, and I'd rather not have the people of this Kingdom on my back again for casting another one."

"What if we told them?" Snow butted in her own suggestion.

"What?" Regina's expression slowly began to soften.

"We tell them!" A child-like smile grew on the woman's lips, "We can bring everyone here, explain to them that they'll all be safe, that the issue of the Wicked Witch would be solved with the curse, tell them that we're going back." Like the kingdom announcements Leopold had called a thousand times during her first years as Queen, "You expect me to give the announcement?" She asked, she'd only stood to the side as Leopold had spoken, she'd never said a word. "Well, yes... If you would. Regina, if everyone knew what our plans were, there'd be no disputes when we arrived back in Storybrooke."

"Snow, I told you, I can't cast another curse. I don't have all of the ingredients it requires."

"Can't you find them?" The princess asked with a childish tone, but as she met the Queen's warning glare she understood. Henry Sr. had died as a result of the last curse, "...Can't there be another way to get us home?" Regina shakes her head, "I don't think so. There's no way you can replace something like that in such a powerful spell." Snow leaned her cheek against her hand, gently rubbing her belly with the other, "What if someone else cast the spell?" She looked up at Regina, hoping that might be an answer. "Snow," Regina placed her hand flat on the table closer to her, "Who else do we know to cast the curse?" Snow shook her head, at a loss. The Dark One was gone, Regina couldn't, wouldn't cast the curse, and there was no one else.

Regina glanced at Robin, who seemed to have plenty of questions about this place called Storybrooke, "What if you just spread the word of the kingdom announcement? If you give me a few weeks... I'll try to come up with another way." Snow nods, "We'll take the dwarves, Red, Granny, and Belle, and let everyone know." Regina gives her a soft smile. "If you need us, Regina, you know we will help if we can.."

Regina nods, standing up from her seat. David helped Snow stand with her growing belly. "I'll let you know if I can use your help."


End file.
